


Love like crazy

by welshxxx



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, First story, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, New Friends, New love, cheating ex, don't hate me!, not sure what else to tag, uncle McTavish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshxxx/pseuds/welshxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalyn catches her now ex boyfriend cheating on her while on a trip to Ireland to see family, after a few phone calls and a long flight she lands in New Zealand a week early to see her Uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The plane landing was a bit rough for my liking   
I always hated the landings, Normally at this point in the flight id be squeezing The crap out of Ryan's hand so hard his fingers would be turning white. I shake the thought from my head and grip the arm rest. Moments later the flight attendant announces that we have safely landed and are free to begin collecting our luggage, I immediately unbuckle and stand, stretching my arms above my head, thankfully there was few people on the flight and everyone made their way off the plane quickly. After getting my luggage I make my way through customs, _god I hope I don't get searched,I'm too tired for this shit_

No sooner had the thought passed through my mind I was pulled aside "just a random bag search miss" the attended smiled politely, "mhmm, random im sure"   
The smiled fades from his face and is replaced with tight lips and a frown,"if you'd place your bag on the table we can start" he says 

I chuck my suitcase on the metal table with a little too much force. The customs officer's frown deepens   
I un-zip it and throw the lid back. I watch as he pulls on white gloves and starts pulling my clothes out.   
"Where are you coming from?" He questions   
I run a hand through my hand and sigh "Ireland"   
"Ireland? You don't sound Irish, what were you doing there?" He questions again   
"Seeing family" I say bluntly _come on man, hurry up_   
"And what are you doing in New Zealand?" He asks as he opens my toiletries bag   
"Visiting my uncle, he's in a movie that's being filmed out here" I say.   
He raises a brow at me and scoffs but doesn't say anything. A few minutes later he's done and roughly places my stuff back into back suitcase   
"Right, all done you can go" he says   
"Gee thanks" I re zip my bag and pull it from the table. I walk quickly through the air port and out into the cold air, I pull my jacket tighter around my frame and hail a taxi,I give him my hotel name and we leave. 

I sigh and rest my head back and close my eyes   
The last 27 hours had been hell, catching my " _loving_ " boyfriend of three years cheating on me, I don't think I've cried so much in my life, I didn't know my body could produce that many tears, the last three years of my life feel so wasted

My eyes open as the car slows, the drive tells me we have arrived, I pay him and grab my suit case and head into the Hotel and straight to reception   
"Good after noon ma'am, can I help you?" The bubbly receptionist asks   
"Hi, ah yeah... I've got a room booked under O'connor" I say   
"Oh lovely, just let me check that for you" she says   
She starts typing and after a few moments stops and smiles and me, "here you are miss O'connor, deluxe suit for two, fourteenth floor room 209" she says as she hands me the room card 

"Shall I send the rest of your party up when they arrive?" She asks  
"Ah, no he won't be coming" I say as I pick up the card.   
I thank her and walk to the lift, after a moment the doors open, I walk in and press 14. I can hear the soft music playing _God I hate elevator music_  
There's a ding and the doors open, I walk along the hall way until I find my room, I swipe the card, walk in and close the door behind me, I drop my case and take off my jacket,scarf and fingerless gloves. I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time _2:45 PM_   
I groan, which means it's 12:45 at home   
"Fuck it, I'll have a bath then call" I sound out loud   
I wonder into the bathroom, I turn the taps on and the room starts to fill with steam, I add bubbles and walk back out to the main room, I spot the bar fridge and swing the door open _ah huh! There you are!_

I pull the bottle of champagne out, pop the top and fill a glass, walking back into the bathroom I turn the taps off, strip out of my clothes and slip into the hot bubbly water. I let out a sigh and take a mouthful of champagne, I hang my arm over side of the bath and sink under the water, until only my nose is above the water. 

Forty five minutes and a bottle of champagne later I climb out of the bath and pull on one of the fluffy complementary bathrobes on, i towel dry my dark locks. Grabbing my phone I flop down on the bed and dial home after a few rings its picked up 

"Hullo?" A thick Irish voice answers   
"Hi Da, it's just me" I reply   
"Oh dahlin! You arrived safely then?" He asks   
"Yeah da, flight got it in at 2, just wanted to relax before I called" I say, I stand and walk back over to the bar fridge and pull out another bottle, there's a loud pop as I open it   
"Good good, what was that noise addy?"   
I pour some into my glass before answering   
"Just opened a bottle of champagne da" I say  
"Aye, how many have ya had?" He questions I can practically here the frown in his voice.  
I laugh to myself "first one Da, swear" i say with a smirk  
"Oh aye? Your a cheeky girl addy,second bottle then yeah? " he says with a laugh  
"Yes,well I am your daughter after all da" I say  
He laughs "true ya are, but I think you may of gotten that cheek from ya ma, just don't drink too much"   
I smile   
"How are you doing addy?"   
I roll my eyes at the seriousness in his voice   
"Yeah, I'm alright da, tired tho" I say  
"Aye, not what I meant tho addy" he says   
I sigh," I know da, I'm- I'm, yeah I'm okay, I guess, I'm really pissed off and hurt and confused and and, Da what did I do wrong?" I say as my voice cracks, tears start to well in my eyes   
"Oh dahlin, you didn' do anythin wrong, I swear to ya Ryan's just a feckin' moron who couldn't see what he had"  
"Oh da your sweet, but can we please not talk about this right now? Please?" I say as I wipe the few tears that had fallen off my cheeks.  
"Course dahlin, now does ya uncle know your there yet?" He questions   
"Nope, not yet, I wanted to surprise him, mostly just wanted to have a few hours to unwind" I say   
"Aye, yeah that's fair, do ya wanna speak with ya Ma or brother?" He asks   
"Ah, would mum be pissed if I say no?" I say   
"Oh no dahlin, she won't mind, I've had ya on speaker anyhow" he says with a laugh.   
"Hello sweetheart!" I hear mum's Scottish accent call out.   
I let out a laugh "hi mum, how are you?" I ask  
"Oh I'm fine sweetheart, you?" She asks  
"Yeah been better ma,but I'll be alright" I say.   
"Oh I've no doubt!" She says   
"Right, anyway I'm gonna go, gonna rest a bit" I say   
"Oh yes, course sweetheart" 

Just as im about to say goodbye I hear brother call out over the phone "Oi! S'that Addy?"   
"Aye, t'is"   
"Gimmie the phone Da!" "Addy, ya go maith?"  
"Yeah Finn ,Tá mé go maith, you?" I ask  
"Oh yeah I'm fine, so le do thoil inis dom smacked tú air ceann?  
I laugh when when mum says "jeesus, Finn don't encourage her!"   
"Oh ma, I'm just teasing, but serious addy did you?" Finn questions   
"Oh course Finn"  
"Aye grand!" Finn yells "that's my girl!"   
You laugh again "right anyway I'm going I'll call later, oh and Ma, don't let uncle know I'm here I want to"   
"Okay addy" she says   
"Ma, in serious don't tell him" I say sternly   
"Okay okay, swear"

"Good, great, alright, love you all" I say  
"grá agat freisin" Finn calls out   
"We love you too addy"

I end the call and toss your phone on the bed, I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding.   
"Right then, I need to dress and eat" I say aloud   
I grab my suit case and wince a little when my knuckles hit the handle, looking down I notice that a few cuts have reopened "lovely" I mutter 

I drag my case over to the bed and open it, I pick out a pair of matching red and black lace bra and undies set, I pull off the bathrobe and slip them on, I find my favourite dark blue skinny jeans and pull them on as well as a plain black tank top and a black and white checked shirt over the top. I grab my make up bag and head to the bathroom, I brush my still damp hair and give it a quick dry with the hair dryer, apply some mascara and black liner and I'm done, _should probably clean and wrap my knuckles_ I find a small first aid kit and proceed to clean and bind my knuckles once done I grab my phone, room card and money before putting on socks and my black ankle boots and leave my room. 

I make my way down to reception,   
"Good evening miss O'connor, can I help you?" The overly bubbly receptionist asks  
"Ah yeah, is there a restaurant or some place good to eat close by?" I ask  
"Oh of course, our restaurant is wonderful here, I can see if I can get you a table, when would you like to dine?" 

"Now if possible?" I ask  
"Of course let me make a call" she says   
I nod my head and turn around and rest my elbows on the counter, I can hear the bubbly girl talk quickly on the phone _God how can people be so god damn happy_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by my name being called   
"Miss O'connor, we can have a table ready for you in ten minutes if you don't mind waiting?" 

"Yeah, no that's fine, thank you" I say   
"Lovely, if you'd like you can wait in the bar until your table is ready" she says happily When it dawns on me that that I'll be eating alone   
"Oh um, would it be possible to eat at the bar?" I question   
The receptionist is silent for a beat before she replies "yes, miss O'connor that should be fine, I'll just let the bar know" 

"Great thank you" I start walking towards the bar area, I pull out a seat and sit down, moments later the bar tender approaches me, "evening' miss, what can I get you?" 

"Jack and coke please, oh and a menu" I say   
He nods his head and hand me a menu then starts on my drink. The bar tender slides my drink to me, I give him a soft smile. "I'd like to order please" 

"Course miss, what can I get you?"  
I flip the menu back open "ah I'll have spinach and ricotta tortellini, with Napoli sause" I hand him the menu "very good choice miss, shouldn't be too long" 

I take a large mouthful of my drink, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I ignore it and let it go to voice mail, I slip my phone out of my pocket and see a missed call from Ryan _seriously?_ "ceann coileach" I mutter to myself, I leave my phone on the bar as my food arrives   
"Here you are miss" the bar tender says as he places my food in front of me 

I smile at him "thanks"   
He just nods his head and goes back to cleaning.   
I look down at my food, suddenly not hungry at all, my drink looks more appealing "fuck it" I mumble to my self and down the rest of my drink. 

"Another?" The bar tender ask  
"Thanks" I say  
"Rough day?" He asks as he places my drink in front of me 

I take a mouthful "yeah I guess you could say that"  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asks   
I laugh a bit "really? Thought that only happen in the movies" I say   
He shrugs his shoulders "most of the time, but you look like you could use someone to talk to" 

"Thanks, but I'm okay"   
I take a few bites of my dinner and finish my drink before I decide that I'm not going to be that lonely sad girl drink by herself, I put a $20 on the bar as a tip "charge the food and drinks to my room, thanks" I say and walk out of the bar and back to the lift and up to my room. 

Once I've reached my door I swipe the card key and enter, I close and lock the door behind myself, strip off my clothes and bra and pull on an old t shirt and climb into bed, it wasn't long before I could feel my eyes starting too close, the last day and jet lag finally catching up with me. I drift off to sleep.


	2. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy gets a call from her ex,she decides to spend the day pampering herself.

The next morning Im woken by my phone ringing loudly,I groan and blindly swing an arm out looking for the loud offending object, after a moment I find it. _two missed calls_   
Sitting up, I rub my eyes and run a hand through my hair, my phone starts to ring in my hand _Ryan, really?_ I suddenly feel like I'm going to be sick   
"Christ" I answer   
"What do you want Ryan?"  
"About time you answered my calls addy"  
I scoff "are you fucking kidding me? Why **would** I answer your calls? Hmm Ryan? Why after everything would I want to talk to you or listen **anything** you have to say?"  
"You cancelled my flights to New Zealand" Ryan says angrily   
"Yeah and?"   
"What the fuck addy!? Why did you do that?!"  
"Why? Are you fucking kidding me? Why?, okay Ryan ill fucking tell you **why** well to start with, I **paid** for your flights and your fucking accommodation, so I have every right to do what the fuck I want with them after what you did you prick, so don't give me that "oh poor me" bullshit, there is no reason for you to come here anymore! and another thing stop fucking calling me, I don't want to hear from you" 

With that I hang up and throw my phone down on the bed, "that son of a fuck!" I throw the blankets off and climb out of bed "where the fuck does he get off, that stupid fuck!" I take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "Fuck him" 

I walk into the bathroom and strip off, I put my hair up, turn the shower on and climb in. I wash, shut the water off and climb out once I've dried off I put on fresh under wear and bra and dress in the same clothes as last night. I grab my phone, room key , hand bag and head out. I walk out into the street and get a cab.   
"Where can I take you miss?" The driver asks   
"Ah do you know any good hairdressers?"   
He laughs "sure, there's one in town, they do the works, hair, make up, all that stuff you girls like"   
"Thanks" 

15 minutes later the cab pulls up in front of a salon.   
I hand him some cash and climb out of the cab. 

I walk into the salon   
"Hi! Can I help you?" a lady with bright red hair asks   
"Hey, ah yeah, do you happen to have any time for a wash and style, and a mani? I ask  
"Sure just let me check" she says and walks over to reception

"I have an opening in about ten minutes, if you don't mind waiting?   
"Yeah, no, that's fine I'll wait, thanks" I take a seat and pull out my phone, and unlock it, I let out a sigh when I realise my background is still on me and Ryan, I go into my photos and start deleting all my photos of him and myself and **her**

"Miss? Ready when you are"   
I look up and see the red head standing in front of me   
I stand and follow her over to the basin, sitting down in the chair I lay my head back and close my eyes, I feel warm water run over my head, a shiver runs through me when she starts massaging shampoo into my hair, few moments later she rinses it out and repeats the process with conditioner. She places a towel over my head and sits me up, she quickly give it a dry and has me walk over to station, "so what are we doing today?" 

"Just styling it, I was thinking some light waves"   
"I can do that, you just sit back and relax" she says   
I give her a small smile. About 20 minutes later my hair is dry and styled, my dark locks reach the middle of my back, and my fringe is swept to the side 

"What do you think?" The red head asks  
"Looks great, thanks" I say with a smile   
"Still want a mani?" She asks  
I look down at my nails, my red polish is cracked and chipping of "definitely" I say as she removes the wrap and directs me over to a nail station, I sit and she sits across from me, I place my hands on the small wrist cushion, "so what colour would you like" she asks  
"I was thinking black" I say 

"No problem, black it is" she soaks my nails for a bit before she begins 

While she's filing my nails I see her eyes look at my bandaged hand, I feel them in my face, I look up at her   
"What happen?" She asks  
"I-ah I caught my boyfriend well ex now cheating, hit him" 

"Good for you, shit head doesn't deserve you anyhow" she says   
I laugh "thanks"   
About half an hour later my nails are done and dry, I pay the red head and give her a tip. 

After I leave the salon I find a small cafe, have a coffee and lunch then spend the rest of the afternoon shopping, at about 5:30 I get a taxi back to my hotel. 

_Graham_   
It's just gone 5pm and peters just told us we've got the rest of the night off and the rest off the week, something's gone wrong on set and won't be up and running again for sometime, so we've decided a night out is in the cards, we're taken back to the hotel.

"Can't believe it! The week off, couldn't of come at a better time" Dean says as we enter the lobby 

"True, I'm looking forward to a loooonng hot shower and sleep in" Richard says back 

There are a round of "oh god yes"  
"Ah sleep ins? What are they again" I say with a laugh   
"Hey, McTavish, isn't your niece meant to be flying over this week?" Dean asks

I shake my head "nah, next week, which was our scheduled week off"   
Now we are all standing around the lobby just taking up space 

"Well, Why don't you call her? See if she can change her flight and come out earlier?" Lee says  
"Mmm, yeah can't hurt" I reply   
I pull out my phone and dial addy's number 

_normal_   
I grab my bags and Jump out of the cab I gasp a bit as the cold air hits my face _Christ! It's cold_   
I walk quickly into the hotel to escape the cold wind  
Just as I've passed through the doors my phone starts ringing, I look at my hands, full of bags "you've got to be joking" I mutter to myself _swear, if this is Ryan im gonna fucking throw this god damn phone_   
After a struggle I pull my phone rather violently out of my pocket not bothering to look who's calling and answer 

"Christ! Hello?" I answer, I almost trip over my own feet   
I hear a laugh on the other end "well hello to you too addy"   
I smile widely "hi uncle! What's going on?"   
"Oh not a lot, just checking up on you"   
_great mum called him_   
"Oh, I take it mum called you then?"   
"What? No, haven't spoken to ya ma' in weeks, why? What's happen?"   
I can hear the worry in his voice   
_Christ! Good one addy_   
"Nothing's happen uncle" I say too quickly _shit!_   
"Oh that's good then" i can tell he doesn't believe me   
"So what can I do for you?" I say and start walking towards the lift, I look around the lobby a group of four catch my attention, I smirk to myself and start walking over to them 

"Oh right, well there's been some technical issues on set"   
"Ah ha"   
"And we've been given the week off" I watch him as he runs a hand other his head   
"Oh that sucks" I says, I'm a few steps from them at this point   
"Yeah, so I wanted to know, do ya think you'd be up for changing your flight and coming out this week?" 

I take the last few steps over to them, I'm now standing right behind my uncle, I catch the eye of a cute blonde, I raise my finger to my lips in a "shush" and continue to talk "well it's it a good thing I got in yesterday, then isn't it uncle Graham?" I say and hang up

I watch as he lowers his phone from his ear and spins around to face me   
"Hi uncle" I say with a wide smile   
Seconds later im engulfed in a bone crushing hug and spun around a few times which causes me to drop my bags 

I let out a squeal and laugh   
He sets me back down on the ground, his hands now firmly planted on my shoulders and takes a small step back as to take me all in 

"My Addy! Why didn't you call when you got in? Why didn't you tell me you were coming early? Where's Ryan?" He fires off and scans the room looking for him 

I feel my smile drop   
"Ah Ryan, well he's not coming uncle" I say and I shift my weight from one foot to the other.

He gives me a confused look "what? Why? Did something happen?  
"No, well yes, but it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it right now" I say quickly 

He pulls me back in for another hug, and I bury my face in his chest, we stay like that until someone behind us clears the throat

I laugh and pull away, uncle turns back around to face his friends and pulls me in close next to him, his arm wrapped around my shoulder 

"Sorry to break up the family reunion, but Graham aren't you going to introduce us to this gorgeous woman?"   
I look over, well up at the guy that spoke, "holy crap your huge!" _nice one addy_ I mentally slap my self 

He laughs and takes a step forward "Lee Pace" he extends his hand for me to shake   
_oh nice eyes, face, oh god look at Those shoulders!_  
I give an awkward half laugh and shake his hand "Addy O'Connor " 

Lee gives me a once over and a small sexy smirk plays on his lips,   
"Alright alright enough" my uncle says "addy this is the rest of them, Richard, "pleasure to meet you addy"   
_oh British, lovely_ "you too"  
"Dean" _so the cute blonde has a cute name_

"Cousin!" Dean yells and launches himself at me and give me a hug   
I laugh and return the hug, Dean pulls away and gives me a wink "nice to meet you too Dean"   
I see uncle shake his head "and this is Aidan"   
_oh well hello mr tall dark and handsome!_   
"Aye nice to meet you lass" Aidan says and gives my hand a shake _oh gods, he's Irish, I'm such a sucker for an Irish man_   
"Y-yeah you too" I stutter, God I can just feel the heat radiating off my skin _nice one idiot_

"Um excuse me miss?" I hear someone say from behind me, I turn around and see the bubbly receptionist "sorry to interrupt, but are these your bags?" She asks and motions to the six or so bags scattered across the floor 

"Oh crap, yeah sorry, completely forgot about them" I bend over and start picking them up _not like it's my fault they are on the floor, I did get jumped_

I straighten myself up and turn back to my uncle and the rest, Lee gives me a flirty smirk and a wink. I feel a blush heat my again _God since when do I get embarrassed like this?_

"So, uncle, what are your plans for tonight?"   
"Oh well we were, thinking of dinner and a few drinks, celebrate our week off" he replies 

"Oh cool, well did you want to have lunch or something tomorrow?"   
He gives me a confused look "why don't you just come to dinner?"   
"Oh, well, ah don't want to intrude" 

"Oh nonsense! It's no intrusion, come have dinner with us,that way we can get to know you better" Lee says 

I look at them all, Richard smiles at me, Dean and Aidan both look like they are about to bounce off the walls with the amount of energy coming off of them _oh wow those two are gonna be fun_

I look up at my uncle, he gives me a smile and nudges me with his hip "come on sweetheart, you look like you need a night out" 

I sigh, "okay fine, give me 15 minutes and I'll meet you in the bar, I gotta run this stuff up to my room and change, I'll meet ya back down here" I stand on my tip toes and give uncle a quick kiss on the cheek, 

"Was nice to meet you all" I say and walk to the lift.   
I can feel eyes on my back the whole time I'm waiting for the lift, I take a look behind me and see Aidan's dark eyes watching me  
I practically run to my room, open the door and dump my stuff on the bed, I grab my light blue high waisted skinny jeans, I quickly pull off my jeans and slip the new ones on, I pull my top off and pull a black over sized tank top that has _do not disturb, busy ignoring you_ I grab a pair of black high heeled ankle boots with three gold buckles on the outside, I grab my black long coat (think Sherlock coat) I run into the bathroom, brush my hair, apply some mascara and black eyeliner, I take the bandage off my hand. 

I walk back into the main room and pick up my bag, put my phone in my pocket and head down to the lobby.   
A few minutes later I'm reach the lobby and walk over to the bar. I look around the bar and spot uncle and his cast mates sitting in a corner booth, I walk over to them. 

Aidan looks up at me and gives me a wide toothy smile "hi lass"   
I feel my stomach tighten  
"Hey" _what the hell was that?_   
"Hey sweetheart, you look lovely" uncle says giving me a once over   
I laugh "thanks uncle, so where are we going?" 

"There's a pub, a few blocks over, we're meeting Luke, Martin and Ben there, have dinner, few drinks" 

"Sounds great, well shall we go?" I say   
They all stand and we exit the bar and make our way out of the hotel and down the street to the bar, uncle is walking on my right and Lee on my left 

 

"Jeeesus Christ! It's cold out here" I shove my hands into my coat pockets and walk closer to uncle   
"Even my nose is frozen"   
He laughs "you've been in Ireland for the last few weeks, you should be use to the cold   
I stick my tongue out at him   
He just laughs again and wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side 

"That better?" He asks  
"Much"   
He gives the side of my head a kiss   
"I missed you uncle"   
He looks down at me "missed you too Addy" 

"Aren't you too adorable" Lee says from next to us   
I look over at him and smile "I'm his favourite"   
Uncle laughs "don't let your cousins hear you saying that"  
"I'm sure they will agree with me" I say and bump his hip with mine 

A few minutes later we arrive at the pub   
Lee opens the door and I walk in "thanks" I say   
"Your welcome gorgeous" he says with a wink. 

Uncle and the rest follow after me   
I hear cheers from one of the occupied tables   
"Take it that's the rest of your friends?" I say   
"Sure is, come on, come meet our hobbit" uncle says   
We reach the table   
"About bloody time you lot got here" a short blonde man says   
"Oh shut it Martin" uncle says as he sits, I sit next to him, Lee sits beside me, Richard sits next to him and Dean and Aidan sit across from me 

"Well hello there, and who might this beauty be?" One of them ask  
Uncle goes to answer but Lee cuts him off  
He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him "this beauty is Addy, Graham's lovely Australian niece" 

"Oh so this is the addy that you haven't shut up about?" Martin says with a grin "nice to finally meet you" he says as he raises his glass at me 

I smile "you too"   
"And the fella next to him is Luke"   
"Nice to meet you Addy" Luke says and holds out a hand for me to shake, I hesitate _shit, I didn't re-bandage my hand, fuck it_   
I reach out and place my hand in his, he looks down at my knuckles and gives me a sympathetic smile, he slips his hand under my fingers and brings them up to his mouth and gives them a small kiss   
No one else seems to notice my busted knuckles _thank god_

I blush a bit and look away, Aidan catches my eye   
Something flashes in his eyes that I can't quite place.   
My thoughts are broken by a British accent 

"Alright you smooth fucker, Addy, I'm Benedict, lovely to meet you" he says sweetly 

"I know, I'm a big fan, love Sherlock" I say   
Benedict gives me a grin "always lovely to meet a fan"   
" so that means you already knew who I was too" Martin says   
I laugh "of course dr Watson" 

"Right lads, you know the drill, phones on the table, first one to pick their phone up closes the tab" Luke says as he places his phone on the table, everyone follows suit. 

I shift my weight to my left side and pull my phone out of my pocket   
"What are you doing sweetheart?" Uncle says   
"Ah putting my phone on the table too" I say   
"Oh no, you don't need to, tonight is on me okay"  
I start to argue but he raises his hand to stop me   
"Adalyn Lee O'Connor don't argue with me, you'll not win"   
_oh, full name, I'm in trouble_   
I sigh and hold my hands up in surrender "okay okay, Jesus, and you say ma's bossy" I put my phone in front of myself   
Uncle gives me a smile and nudges my arm, "your ma's fair bossier than me" 

I look over at Dean and Aidan, they are talking in hushed voices, Adian's eyes snap to mine, he gives me a smile, again I feel my stomach tighten and flutter. _Christ addy! Get a hold of yourself_

I pull my gaze from his at the sound of Martin's voice   
"Right, who wants what?"  
"Pinot noir" Richard says   
I laugh a bit _wouldn't of thought that_  
"Just get a round of pints for the rest of us" Dean's says   
"What about addy?" luke says "she might want something different"   
I feel everyone's eyes on me, I hold my hand up "nope, I'm happy with a pint" 

"Great, anyone eating then?" Martin asks  
No one answers   
"Right then, couple bowels of chips" he says and walks over to the bar. 

 

"So Addy, tell us about yourself" Luke says   
"What would you like to know?"   
"How old are you?" Dean asks quickly before luke can   
I look over at him "how old do you think I am? I say with a smirk   
"Ah ummm 22?   
Martin walks back over with a tray of drinks and places a pint in front of me "ladies first" he says and gives me a wink "thanks, and your close Dean, I'm 24 next week" I say before I take a mouthful of my drink, I see Dean elbow Aidan out of the corner of my eye, I look over at them in time to see Aidan glaring at Dean. 

Aidan looks at me, I cock my head to the side and give him a confused look, he shakes his head and gives me a smile, our eyes stayed locked _what is it about this guy? I can't, he's gorgeous, his eyes, their like chocolate, with flecks of green and gold_

"Addy? You right love?" I hear uncle say   
I look away from Aidan and face him "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" I say with a smile, I take a large mouth full of my pint 

"So love, what do you do for a living?" Martin asks  
"I work for my dad's magazine, design and art department"   
"Oh yeah? What magazine?" He asks   
"The Globe" I say   
I watch everyone's facial expressions change, well except uncles   
"Really? The journalism mag? Doesn't that magazine cover like, drug smuggling and that sort of stuff?" Richard asks  
"Yeah, next months issue is gonna be mostly about the child soldiers in the Congo, dad was out there for a few months doing interviews, he even got a ex child soldier to do a one on one with him" 

"Wow, that's some heavy shit" Lee says from next to me "and you work in the design department that's it?  
"Yeah, I use to want to do field work, but just seeing some of the pictures and the stories, I don't think I could" 

"Anyway! Next question" I say with a laugh as I stand and take off my coat and sit back down, I put my hands on the table just as my phone start ringing, I look at the screen and see Ryan's name _Christ! I can't get a break can I?_ I sigh, pick it up and decline the call   
I put it back on the table, screen down. 

"Who was that?" Uncle asks   
I turn my head and look at him "no one important uncle" I say   
He gives me a frown, I see his gaze fall on my right hand, he gently picks it up _fuck_ I feel my face fall 

"Addy, what happen to your hand?" He asks, his voice laced with worry, I feel everyone's eyes on me, and suddenly feel very sefconcious 

I pull my hand out of his grasp "nothing uncle, it's fine"   
"Addy" he starts but I cut him off   
"Really uncle, it's fine, I- Im fine" my phone starts ringing again _oh come the fuck on!_   
I stand up quickly, and grab my coat and bag 

"I'm gonna go out side for a smoke, I'll be back in few" I say as I shrug my coat on, I slide my chair out and walk out side. 

_meanwhile at the table_

"What was that about?" Ben asks confused   
"I've no idea, but something's goin on, she came a week early and didn't let me know graham says 

"That's obvious gray,but she might of just wanted to surprise you" Lee says 

"Ryan didn't come with her either" he says.   
"Who's Ryan?" Aidan asks  
"Her boyfriend, been together three years"   
Aidan's face falls a bit, but he quickly recovers, not before Graham and Lee notice tho

Addy's phone rings again, stop for a moment then starts again 

Graham looks down at it and picks it up just before it stops, he turns it over in his hand _4 miss calls from Ryan the bastard_ Graham sighs and puts it back down 

"Who was it?" Lee asks as he goes to pick the phone up   
"Don't touch, she'll notice, and it was Ryan, cept' she's changed his name to _Ryan the bastard_

"Should someone go check on her?" Martin says   
"Aye, I'll go" Aidan says as he stands he picks up his drink and grabs Addy's aswell 

"Rich I think your "nephew"has a soft spot for Graham's niece" Luke says with a small chuckle

_out side_   
I push the door open to smoking area and walk out, I stand at a table a go through my bag and pull out my smokes and lighter, quickly I light it and take a deep drag, I sigh as I exhale "Christ, why can't he just fuck off and leave me alone" I mutter to myself 

A few minutes later I hear the door open and close   
I don't bother looking up, I just presume it's uncle, I'm a little stunned when I hear "ya right lass?" From behind me, I turn my head to the side and see Aidan standing next to me 

"Yeah I'm fine" I say   
He gives me a frown and places my drink in front of me   
"Aye Ya fine alright" he says with a cheeky smile   
I laugh at him "cheeky"   
Aidan laughs and walks around the table so he's standing opposite me "just stating a fact beautiful"   
I scoff "think you may need to get your eyes checked"   
I light another smoke "want one?" I hold the packet out to him "sure why not" Aidan takes one and lights it. 

"So do ya wanna talk about it?"   
"Nothing to say" I say   
"Oh come one lass, I saw the look on ya face when you looked at ya phone, there's something wrong" 

I run a hand through my hair "thanks but I'd rather not, not right now anyway, I just wanna have a good night, don't need my shit ruining everyone's night" 

"That's fair, look how about this, whatever's going on in that pretty little head of yours just forget about it for tonight, come back in side with me, we'll have some drinks, have some laughs, get drunk, then when your ready to talk we can have a chat?" Aidan says 

I smile at him "sounds like a plan" I out my smoke out grab my drink and down the rest of it 

"Aye, atta girl"   
We walk back inside "I'll meet you back at the table, I'm gonna get the next round" Aidan says and walk over to the bar   
I sit back down next to uncle and Lee and take my jacket off again 

I put my head on uncles shoulder "sorry uncle" I whisper to him   
He gives me head an affectionate kiss "no need to be sweetheart, but your phone won't stop ringing"   
I groan and lift my head up "how many times?" I ask   
"Four since you left" 

"Fuck me" I groan   
I pick my phone up _five missed calls from shit for brains_

Uncle puts his arm around me and pulls me close   
Aidan walks back over to the table and hands out drinks 

"Sweetheart, I know you probably don't want everyone knowing your business, but why have you changed Ryan's name to Ryan the bastard?" 

I pull away from him _May aswell tell him now, he'll find out sooner or later_

"Okay, fine"  
Everyone watches me   
"So Ryan and Jess came to Ireland with me to see granma and granda', well the day before I got here we were meant to go out to dinner with the rest of the family, Ryan said he wasn't feeling well and didn't wanna go, and Jess said she felt like she was intruding coz it was family" 

I look up at uncle, he looks pissed off   
"Anyway, I left my purse in our hotel room, so before dinner I went back up to get it, walked into our room, found them in bed together, you can guess what I saw, I was so pissed off, I started screaming at them, he tried to tell me it wasn't what it looked like, like I'm a fucking moron, I asked them how long it had been going on for, Ryan said it was the first time, till I threw a bottle at him and called him a lier, turns out they been fucking each other for just over a year" 

"Jesus sweetheart in so sorry" Lee says as he places his right hand over my left and gives it a squeeze 

"Yeah me too" i say  
"So how'd you get that nasty cut on your hand?" Richard asks   
"I ah may of hit him once, or twice" I say with a small laugh   
"That's my girl" uncle says "so that's why he's not here" he states   
"Well that annnnd I burnt his tickets and canceled them so he couldn't get a replacement" I say 

I look round at them, shocked expressions on their faces   
"What? I paid for them, trust me I could of done a lot worse" I say and take a mouthful of my drink 

"Fuck, remind me to never ever piss you off" Dean says with a laugh, which causes me to laugh then everyone starts laughing. 

"Well darlin, fuck him" Luke says "doesn't deserve a lovely woman like you anyway" 

"Thanks luke, anyways how's about we get drunk?" I suggest 

"I completely agree" Aidan says   
"Right, so who's up for shots then?" I say   
"No,no,no,no" uncle says "no way, I'm too old for that shit"   
"Oh come on uncle, it'll be just like my eighteenth again!" I say with a laugh   
"Even more reason to say no!" He says dramatically "your eighteenth nearly killed me" 

"Oh I think that's a story I wanna hear" Dean says   
"No, there will be no story telling!" Uncle says he waves his finger at me in a no no motion 

"Come on uncle! I'd never tell stories" I give Dean a wink "so shots fellas?" 

"I'm in" Dean says   
"Yeah alright me too" Aidan agrees   
"Lovely" I say "I'll be back"   
I walk up to the bar and order nine tequila slammers, I balance the tray on one hand and walk back to the table 

"Tequila slammer anyone?" I say with a smile as I place the tray in the middle of the table, this causes me to lean over Aidan and Dean, I take my seat again and start passing the shots out. 

Once everyone has their shot, slice of lemon and salt on their hand I say "okay on the count of three, ready, one, two, three go!" 

I lick the salt off my hand, down my shot and quickly bite into the lemon 

"Oh dear god! That was awful!" Benedict says the look on his face is priceless. 

I laugh "anyone up for a game?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two yay!   
> Let me know what you think :)   
> Thank you to everyone who is ready! And the kudos x


	3. Sweet kiss goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some harmless flirting, and pictures

_three hours later_

_One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor_

After probably one too many tequila shots later I'm currently attempting to teach Lee the nut bush 

"No no, it's knee then kick!" I say as I kick my leg out, I loose my balance and almost fall, Lee catches me before I land on the ground 

I laugh "that's it! No more you can't be taught" I say as Lee puts me straight  
"I did tell you tall people can't dance"  
I stick my tongue out at him  
"Hey keep it in your head missy" Lee says with a grin  
I laugh "and what are you gonna do if I don't ?"  
"Simple, I'll bite it off" he says and snaps his white teeth together  
I stick it out again, Lee reaches out to grab my arm but I duck out of the way "too slow Mr pace" I walk back to the table, And sit down next to Aidan, during our tequila drinking game went to the toilet Dean stole my seat. 

I plonk myself down and reach for my drink  
"Having fun?" He asks  
I shift in my seat so I can see him properly  
"I am, lots" I slur my words a bit I mentally slap myself "what about yourself? Are you having a good night Mr Turner?"

Aidan smirks at me "aye, I am"  
"Good" I say and smile at him  
 _gods he's handsome and that bloody voice! Argh it'll be the death of me_  
"I like this" he says as he runs a finger down my arm over the tattoo of my family crests, I involuntarily shiver  
Even tho the line where his finger ran feels likes its on fire  
"You cold?" He asks  
"N-no I'm fine, thanks, I love it" I say as I turn my arm so he can see it all "my brother as it too, cept' he's got his on his chest and doesn't have the Celtic knot" I unconsciously run my hand over it 

"Well I think it suits you"  
I give him a nudge "thanks" I feel the table vibrate and look down at my phone 

Ryan had stopped trying to call a few hours ago, but every time my goes off, I feel my heart tighten 

"Hey, don't worry about him lass"  
"Trying not to, trust me" I unlock my phone, it's a text from Finn, _speak of the devil_ well a picture actually, it's of him and my friend Davey sitting around a fire clearly drunk. the message with it says _little sister look who I found! Havnt told him, thought you would want too, hope your having fun with uncle, love Finn xx_

"Who's was it?"Aidan asks  
"My brother" I turn the phone around to show him the picture "he's with my friend Davey, the cheeky bastard didn't tell me he was coming home" I say 

"Who your brother?"  
"Nah Davey, he's been" I trail off " he's been away for the last 15 months, they look like their having fun" I say  
I let out a sigh and out my phone down 

Aidan gives me a sympathetic smile "right well, we'll just have to show them how much fun we're having too, pass us your phone" he holds his hand out. 

I hesitate for a moment before I unlock my phone and hand it to him, he opens the camera and moves his chair closer to mine "right come here" he says and slips his right arm over my shoulder bringing me closer to him, I shift as close to him as I can, _God he even smells good_

"On the count of three smile" he says  
I tilt my head towards his and smile brightly  
"One, two, three" Aidan snaps the picture and hands my phone back 

"There send that back to him"  
"I will" i open the message from Finn and reply  
 _tell Davey I miss him the cheeky bastard, and he should of told me he was coming home, I'm having a great time brother, love Addy xx_ I attach the picture and hit send 

"Wait! I didn't even look at the picture before I sent it!" I say  
Aidan laughs at me "don't worry, you look beautiful, I promise"  
I feel my face heat up "you are a charmer Aidan"  
"Well if it makes you smile it's worth it"  
I laugh and feel my face flush again  
"Your even pretty when you blush" he says and nudges my side 

"Stop" I giggle _seriously addy! Did you just giggle, god I'm making tit out of myself_  
"Nah, don't think I will, you've got a lovely laugh"  
I scoff "now ya just doing it on purpose" 

Aidan gives me a wink and takes a mouthful of his drink  
"So tell me, is it your mum or dad that's related to Graham?" He says  
"Mum, she's a year younger than him, met dad when she was eighteen I think"  
"Your dad, he's Aussie then?" He asks  
I laugh "no actually, dad's Irish, grew up in Dublin"  
"Ah, so you and I are practically related then!" He says  
"Oh god I hope not!" I cringe  
Aidan chuckles  
"Shit, umm that came out wrong, i-I didn't mean it like that i just meant" Aidan puts his hand over mine  
I feel as if an electric current is going through my veins 

"It's alright Addy, I knew what ya meant, I'm glad too, because then"he trails off  
"Because what?" I say well it comes out more of a squeak  
Aidan's thumb starts stroking the back of my hand "because I wouldn't think of you or look at you the way i do"  
My breath hitches in my throat _oh dear god_

"I ah I umm" I stutter  
"It's okay lass, I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything" he says and let's go of my hand  
The electric feelings gone  
"No, no it's okay, I'm just, ya know, not use to"  
"Yeah I understand" Aidan says I can hear a hint of sadness in his voice, I open my mouth to reply but stop as Dean and Luke sit back down with us 

"What are you two up to?" Dean says with a grin  
"Nothing, just chatting" Aidan says  
"Ah huh"  
"I'll be right back" I say, I stand and grab my bag and make my way out side  
"you two were looking pretty cozy there Aid" Luke says  
"Yeah, you'd make a cute couple" Dean mocks  
"Oh shove it, she's just broken up with her boyfriend, I'm only being friendly" 

"Oh yeah, looks very friendly from where we were standing" Dean laughs  
Aidan rolls his eyes "leave it be, she's not interested"  
"And how do you know what? I've seen the looks she's given you, can practically see her holding her breath when you look at her mate" 

"Dean, leave it, she's Graham's niece, I doubt he'd approve even if she liked me like that"  
"Oh well I don't know about that"  
"Dean, I said stop" Aidan says angrily 

"Oh come on mate, you can't tell me you don't feel something?"  
Aidan shakes his head  
"Oh your such a lier, we've seen the look on your face when Lee flirts with her" Luke says 

"Enough" Aidan growls  
"Geez sorry mate" Dean says "we won't bring it up again"  
"I'm gonna get more drinks" Luke says and leaves the table  
Aidan sighs and runs a hand through his hair  
"Shit, I'm sorry mate, it's just, I hardly know the girl, I haven't had feelings for anyone since Sarah and"

"So you have feelings for her then?" Dean asks  
"God, I don't know, maybe, I think so, shit Dean, I mean we met her a few hours ago, I swear to god I felt my heart stop when I looked at her" 

"Well brother, sounds like feelings to me" Dean says and pats Aidan on the back 

Aidan puts his head in his hands and shakes his head 

_out side_  
I spot uncle and the rest sitting at a table under a heater, I walk over and sit down on uncles knee 

"Ough!, ya right there?"  
"Yup" I say and wiggle my butt on his knee  
"You and your boney arse" uncle mumbles  
I laugh And wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze  
"Addy, sweetheart, c-can't, n-need to breathe" uncle chokes out as he gently pulls my arm away

I giggle "sorry uncle" _again with the giggling addy, really?_

"So you and Aid were looking pretty cute in there before" Richard says with a smile  
 _oh christ, I feel my face flush_ _blushing again? I feel like I'm sixteen_  
"I guess, we were just talking" I say  
"Getting pretty cosy to me, taking selfies and stuff"  
I laugh "we only did that coz Finn sent me one" 

"Who's Finn?" Martin asks  
"My brother" I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket and pull up with picture and hand it to him 

"Who's the guy next to him?"  
"That's Davey, my best friend" I say "little shits been away for the last few months, never told me he was coming home" I reach out for uncles drink and take a long mouthful 

"Oi, that's mine, get your own" he says in mock anger and takes it out of my hand  
"But, but, mines inside and its allllll the way over there" I say dramatically 

Uncle laughs at me "you should of been an actress"  
"Nah, already have one of them in the family, besides I have no talent" I say as I stifle a yawn 

"Getting tired there love?" Uncle asks  
"Nah, just drunk" I say  
"Yeah, think we're all bit that way, should probably head off" 

I stand, raise my arms above my head and stretch  
I start walking back towards the bar, I almost trip over nothing, _woah, heels and drunk addy don't mix_ I feel a hand on my back to steady me 

"Easy there beautiful" i hear Lee say from behind me "ya right?"

"Yeah, heels, addy and tequila don't mix too well"  
"Well, I can fix that"  
I turn around and face him "and how,"  
Before I can finish my sentence, he's ducked down and thrown me over his shoulder, I let out a squeal, "uncle! Save me!" I laugh 

"Oh no, your on your own addy"  
We walk through the door  
I smack his back gently "you giant bastard" I tease "let me down" 

"Mmm let me think about it.... Mmmm nope, I rather like the view" he gives my arse a quick smack as we walk past Aidan and Dean, 

"Aid! Dean! Help I'm being kidnapped by elves!" I say and reach out for them.  
Dean laughs and shakes his head "i left my sword at home!"  
I look at Aidan "Aid! Save me?" I reach out for him but Lee starts walking to the door 

"Take it we're going?" I hear Dean say 

Lee walks us out side into the cold "hey wait! My coat! And bag and and phone! I left them on the table" I say

"Calm down Addy I've got em'" I hear Aidan say  
I lift my head up and give him a smile, he's got my coat draped over his arm and my bag in his other hand "good look for you Aid" I say and give him a wink. 

Aidan and Dean are walking behind me and Lee  
I'm attempting to hold my head up and talk to them but it's starting to hurt.

I give them a smirk "Mr Pace?" I say  
"Yes miss O'Connor?"  
"Has anyone ever told you that this is by far your best angle?" I say and give his arse a smack 

He laughs "no, they haven't but thank you"  
I sigh and flop my head back down, "are you gonna put me down anytime soon?" 

"Yeah, when we get back to the hotel"  
I groan and mumble "you suck" into his back  
After a few more minutes of walking we're finally back at the hotel. We enter the lobby and Lee bends down and I slide off his shoulder 

"Thanks for the lift cave man"  
Lee laughs "you are welcome"  
I suddenly feel very drunk "woah, tequila and being hung up side down isn't such a good idea" I say and hold my head 

"You alright sweetheart?" Uncle asks  
I nod my head "yeah, just feeling a lot more drunk than I thought I was. Ah I think I'm gonna head up to bed" 

"Sure sweetheart, what floor are you on?"  
"Ah fourteen, room 209"  
"Aidan's on your floor, I'll ask him to take you up"  
"Oh no, uncle it's okay. I'll be fine"  
"Nonsense, Aid come here lad" uncle says 

I watch Aidan strut over, yes he struts. He's still got my coat and bag draped over his arm

"What's up?" He asks  
"You and Addy are on the same floor, mind making sure she gets to her room safely?" Uncle asks

"Uncle" I groan  
"Course I will" Aidan says  
I give him a shocked look  
"Great" uncle says as he turns to me "go on off to bed"  
He gives my forehead a kiss "night addy"

"Why do I feel I'm eight again and your sending me to bed with out dinner?"  
Uncle laughs and nudges me towards the lift  
"Alright alright I'm goin', give me a call when you wake up, we can go out for breakfast. Or lunch depending on the time" 

I say goodnight to everyone "was lovely meeting you all" 

Aidan and I walk to the lift and I push the button, moments later it opens and we step in, he presses fourteen and the lift starts moving. 

We stay silent till we get to the floor and reach my door  
"Ya know, you didn't need to take me to my room. I'm sure I would of been fine" I hold out my hand and Aidan hands me my bag. I stick my hand in and rifle around for my room key. I pull it out and unlock the door. 

"Yeah I know, i wanted to" Aidan says  
I push the door open and walk in, I turn back around to face Aidan again. 

"Well thanks for walking me up, and carrying my stuff"  
Aidan steps closer to me  
I feel my heart rate speed up  
"was no problem lass" 

He continues to move closer to me until he's so close I can feel his warm breath on my face. 

Aidan slowly lifts his right hand and caresses my cheek  
I close my eyes and sigh and the gentle contact, I slowly open my eyes and am met with Aidan's. 

"Your a beauty lass" he says and slowly runs his thumb over my bottom lip 

"T-thanks" I stutter.  
"I'd really like to kiss you right now" he breaths  
I swear my heart stops

"Can I kiss you?" He asks  
 _holy shit, is this really happening?_  
My brain couldn't function, unable to form words to say yes I just nod my head 

He moves in closer, I didn't know he could get any closer  
His hand still on my face I close my eyes again and feel his soft lips meet mine. 

Aidan pulls away, his face still inches from mine  
"Your lips are so soft" he whispers  
"So are yours"  
He gives me a grin and rests his forehead on mine for a moment before he moved back the slightest bit. 

"I-I ah should probably head to bed" I say  
Aidan drops his hand from my face _no, put it back_ my brain screams 

"Course, yeah" he mumbles  
"Okay, well goodnight Aidan" I say as I walk into my room  
"Sweet Dreams Addy" he gives me a smile and heads to his room 

I close my door and let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, I touch my lips, I can still feel his on mine 

_christ what is that man doing to me_  
I decided to to dwell on what just happen, and chalk it up to both of us having had too much to drink, I walk over to the bathroom remove my make up and undress before climbing into bed. I'm practically asleep before my head hits the pillow, hoping I'll dream of the kiss that had just happen between me an the handsome Irish man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers :)  
> Sorry for the delay, i hope you all enjoy this chapter 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome


	4. Broken noses and bloody knuckles

_"you sure you won't come?" I say as I put my jacket on_  
"Sorry baby, I'm really not feeling well, I don't wanna get anyone sick" I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge.  
I run my fingers through Ryan's hair 

_A frown forms on my face "it's so weird, you were fine last night" I sigh and stand up from the bed my back now facing him_

_"I know baby, I'm sorry"  
I turn around and give him a smile "it's okay, just sucks. My family wants to get to know you better" I lean down and place a kiss on his forehead _

_Ryan looks up at me as I pull away and gives me a weak smile "okay, well I'm gonna go, I won't be too late ah Jess is next door, give her a call if you need anything I guess"_

_Ryan gives my hand a reassuring squeeze "I'll be fine babe, I'll order some food and watch a movie or something I'll probably be asleep by the time you get back"_

_I give him another kiss before I leave._

_"Shit, I've forgotten my purse, can we stop by my hotel before we go?" I say to my cousin_

_He nods his head and heads towards my hotel  
"Right I'll be back in a few" I jump out of the car and race up to my room, I quietly let myself in just incase Ryan's asleep. _

_Confusion washes over me when I hear moaning from our room. I decide to check it out._

_I'm stunned by the scene in front of me, my best friend Jess is on top of my boyfriend "what the fuck!" I yell  
I hear Jess gasp and she quickly climbs of Ryan _

_"Shit baby! It's not what it looks like"  
"Really? And what exactly is it meant to look like Ryan?" I yell "coz to me it looks like you and my best friend were fucking!" _

_"Addy, I'm so sorry" Jess mumbles  
I laugh, I can feel tears threatening to spill "your sorry? Are you fucking kidding me right now!?" I turn to walk out of the room when before I know it Ryan's behind me grabbing my arm to stop me "Adalyn baby, please just.. Let me explain" _

_I yank my arm out of his grasp and spin around and face him "explain what to me? Huh? It's pretty self explanatory Ryan, you and Jess were fucking"_

_"Baby, I swear it's the first time it's happen"  
I walk away from him and into the lounge room, I pick up the first thing I see which just happens to be a glass beer bottle, Ryan's a few feet away from me "your a fucking lier!" I scream and throw it at him, he ducks and it shatters on the wall behind him. _

_"Addy! Are you fucking insane?"  
"How long Ryan!" My voice cracks. But there is no way I'll let him see me cry. _

_I see Jess walking out of bedroom, wrapped in the sheet from **our** bed _

_They both stay quiet  
I walk over to Ryan and shove him hard "how long have you been **fucking my best friend!** I shout _

_He just stares at me  
I let out a snort "your both fucking pathetic" _

_I look at Ryan "how long Ryan" I say quietly_  
"A little over a year" he mumbles   
I nod my head and look down at the floor, I can feel the anger running through my vain's. I clench my fist and lift my head and with all the strength I can muster I swing at him, my fist collides with his right eye. 

_Ryan's caught off guard and stumbles back a bit._  
I hear Jess gasp.   
"You fucking crazy bitch!" Ryan shouts 

_I walk over to the bedroom, Jess flinches as I walk past her  
I give her a filthy look, and she clutches the sheet tighter to her body. _

_I grab my suit case and start packing all my stuff into it. It takes me about 15 minutes to have all my stuff gathered and packed, the whole time I'm packing Jess is trying to apologise to me, I stop for a moment and look at her, she is still clutching the sheet to her body "Jessica if I was you I'd shut my fucking mouth before I make you shut it!" I growl She gives me a horrified look and stops speaking i grab the suit case by the handle and storm past her knocking her shoulder with mine, in the lounge room Ryan has an ice pack in his eye._

_I rummage through my carry on bag and pull out his passport and throw it at him. He doesn't say anything._

_I then grab his boarding pass to New Zealand and walk over to the joining kitchen, place them in the sink and pull my lighter out of my pocket, I pick them up, light the lighter and burn all four corners. Once they are nothing but ash I walk to the door._

_"Ryan, we're over, and I don't know how to stress this next part but **don't ever** try to speak to me again" with that I walk out of the room and slam the door behind me_

 

I wake with a jolt, hot and sweaty.   
"Christ! It was only a dream" I take in my surroundings and realise it may of only been a dream but it happen. 

I push the heels of my palms into my eyes to stop the sting of tears. 

I'm startled by a loud thumping on my suit door, I ignore it but whoever it is doesn't let up 

"Christ! Alright I'm coming damn it!" I yell as I throw the blankets back and climb out of bed. I move quickly to the door and reef it open. 

"What!?" I growl   
"And good morning to you too sweetheart" I hear my uncle say   
I groan a little "morning uncle" I stand to the side and gesture for him to come in

"Ah, ya might wanna put some clothes on, I'm not alone" he says and throws his thumb behind him

I look over his shoulder and let out a squeak, Lee, Aidan, Dean and Richard are with him. 

_dear lord can this morning getting any worse?_   
"Lovey!" I mumble as I quickly run back to my room 

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be like twenty minutes tops!" I say before I close my bedroom door.

I strip of the clothes I have on and make a bee line for the bathroom, Turing the shower on i jump in before it heats up and let out a gasp "Christ that's cold!" I adjust the temperature so it's almost scolding hot, I wash my hair and body in an attempt to remove the alcohol and cigarette stink from last night. Once I'm satisfied I don't smell like an ash tray I climb out wrap and towel around my body. 

I choose some comfortable clothes for the day which consist of matching black bra and pantie set, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tank top that has _normal is boring_ printed across the front of it, I pair it with a black jacket and heeled black ankle boots and I'm done. 

I go back into the bathroom brush my hair and teeth and give my hair a quick dry with the hair dryer. 

I walk back out to the main room, they are all spread out on the couches looking rather dead. 

I laugh "you all look how I feel"  
"You are looking lovely as always Addy" Lee says and sends me a flirty wink 

"Shush you" I wave of his complement   
I sit down in between uncle and Dean. I rest my head on uncles shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Ya right love?" Uncle asks and he pushes my hair out of my face.   
"Yeah, just had a shitty sleep, bad dreams didn't help" I mumble   
"Nightmares? You still having bad dreams?"  
"Not scary bad, like when I was younger, just, just the last few days catching up with me" I say

We stay silent for a moment.   
"Well I don't know about you lot but, I need food" Dean announces as he stands up.   
"Yeah, I could eat" I say as I stand.

I gather up my phone, room key, ATM card and I.D   
"Right im ready, where are we going?" I ask  
"There's this great Chinese place in town" Dean suggests 

"Mmm, I could go for Chinese" I say   
"Right Chinese it is then" uncle says as he stands 

We leave my room and head down to the lobby.   
I stand next to Aidan in the lift, and for the briefest moment our hands touch, I feel that electric shock radiate through my finger tips, much like last night when we kissed. 

_you're a beauty lass_ passes through my mind and I feel a blush rise up my neck. Unconsciously I run my fingers over my lips. 

"You good Addy?" I Aidan whispers in my ear  
I turn and look at him "I- ah yeah I'm fine"   
_no, no I'm not I want you to kiss me again so badly and I've no idea why_

We take separate taxis to the restaurant. Uncle, myself and Richard take one and the other three in the next. 

It's doesn't take long, maybe a fifteen minute drive at most before we are there and seated at a table. 

Uncle sits on my right and Richard on my left, Aidan places him self across from me and Dean and Lee sit either side of him. 

"So Addy did you have a good time last night?" Richard asks   
I laugh "yes! Most fun I've had in months" I gush "well ya know besides from being kidnapped by an elven king that is" I shoot Lee a mock angry glair 

"Hey hey, it was either that or you break an ankle" he says in defence 

I smile at him "I'm only playing love"   
I point at Dean "and you! I thought we were meant to be family! And you didn't save me!" I pout 

Dean laughs "my apologise m'lady"   
I smile at him "well next time an elf tries to steal me away save me!" 

Aidan changes the subject quickly by asking what everyone's going to order   
"I can already tell you what addy will order" uncle says with a grin   
I nudge his arm with mine, I've always had the same thing from any Chinese restaurant we have ever been to. 

"Let me guess, sweet and sour pork with steamed rice and vegetables?" Lee says   
"Nope" I say popping the "p"   
Just as I go to answer our waiter comes over and asks if we are ready to order   
"Yeah we are" I say " I'll have the honey chicken, with special fried rice and six fried wontons please" I hand him the menu and he moves on. Once we have all order he lets us know that our meals won't be long. 

"Not very adventurous of you Addy" Lee says   
"Hey, what can I say I know what I like"   
Everyone starts talking amongst themselves mainly about the movie and what they will be doing when they go back to filming, so I decide to check my emails.

I feel someone's foot bump into mine, I look up from phone and over at Lee, if it was him he doesn't give anything away, so I let it go. A few moments later it happens again, this time I keep my eyes on my phone and look up through my lashes. Aidan is watching me intensely, he gives me a sweet smile, I feel a blush radiate over my face _cheeky bastard he knows exactly what he's doing_

I smile back _well two can play at that game_   
I nudge his foot with mine, but I don't stop there i slowly run my shoe'd foot up his calf and back down. 

Aidan's eyes go wide.   
I bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. _what's gotten into me? I've just broken up with my boyfriend I should be swearing off men! But noooo here I am playing footsies with the man that gave me the sweetest goodnight kiss I've ever had!_

I quickly move my foot back and cross my ankles so he can't reach me.   
Aidan gives me a confused frown as if to say "what the fuck?" Without having to speak. I give him a tight smile. 

Lunch was uneventful, we all chatted about the night before. Once everyone has eaten we leave and start walking down the street 

"So what now?" I question my uncle   
"Whatever you want sweetheart, I've got nothing planned" he says 

Just as im about to answer I hear someone call out my name from behind me and I stop dead. _I know that voice_

I feel my blood run cold and all colour drained from my face   
I look up at my uncle, his expression is murderous, I shake my head at him 

My names called again this time louder, closing my eyes I take a deep breath open my eyes and turn around. 

Ryan and Jess are walking towards me, their holding hands _of fucking course their hold fucking hands_

They stop a few feet from me   
"Hey Addy, you look great" Jess says brightly   
I roll my eyes "what are you doing here?" 

"Oh well I didn't see the point in letting my tickets go to waste, so we just bought Ryan more" she says 

"That's nice, I'm leaving now" I say and turn to walk away   
"Wait addy" Ryan says   
"What Ryan?" I growl 

"That's Ryan?" I hear Lee say 

"Look im sorry about what happen, but can't we still be friends?"  
"Friends? You want to be friends?" I say shocked   
"Well yeah, I mean there's no point in throwing away three years is there?" He says 

_I cannot believe this bullshit_   
"Are you **fucking** kidding me right now? You threw away three years of **us** when you decided to stick your dick in her!" I yell the last part "so no Ryan I don't want to be your fucking friend! I don't want anything to do with you, either of you!" 

I move closer to them, Jess drops Ryan's hand   
"You are the most disgusting person I've ever met, and I'd be so very happy if I never saw either of you again" 

I look over at Jess, my eyes widen when I realise she's wearing a necklace of mine, I reach out for it. She looks at me shocked "please don't hurt me addy. I'm- im pregnant" she blurts out. 

I see red, and focus my attention back to Ryan, with out think I quickly move closer to him and take a swing, my fist makes contact with his nose, blood starts gushing from it 

I hear a few gasps from behind me

"You fucking crazy bitch!" He yells and hold a hand to his nose.   
I start to walk towards him again, but before he's in my reach uncle comes up behind me and grabs me by my arms " Come on now addy, time to go" 

Uncle pushes me gently towards Aidan and Dean.   
I hear him say "boy, if you really know what is good for you, you'd stay the fuck away from my niece" 

Uncle walks over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. We start walking away 

"Ya right sweetheart?" He asks   
"Y-yeah, my hand kinda hurts a bit" I say as I look down at my right hand, my knuckles have split open again and bleeding. 

"We can fix it when we get back to the hotel" uncle says   
I step away from him "ah actually uncle I think I need to be alone for a bit" 

He gives me look that just screams no  
"Please uncle" I beg my eyes start to water   
His look changes to a sympathetic one "okay sweetheart, but promise me if you need me for anything, anything at all you'll call me?" 

"I promise"  
Uncle pulls me in for a hug and kisses the side of my head "your strong Adalyn, you'll get through this, don't forget that" 

We pull away "thanks uncle, I'll see you later"   
With that I walk away. 

_Graham_  
"Where's she off to?" Aidan asks  
"Just wants some time to herself lad" I say and give him a pat on the shoulder. 

"Someone please for the love of God never ever let piss her off" Dean says   
Lee starts laughing at him   
"No I'm serious! Do you see that? One punch, his nose is most defenatly broken" 

"Bastard deserves it" Aidan says   
I give him a smirk "got a soft spot for my niece there Aid?"  
I watch his turn a little red 

"Well ah, no, umm maybe" he says   
I laugh "well lad, what is it yes or no?"   
He hangs his head a bit "ah yes I guess I do a bit" 

"Well lad, good luck with her, she's a handful, but I'll warn ya now, break her heart" Aidan cuts me off before I finish 

"Yeah I know you'll break my neck" he says   
I laugh "oh no lad, t'is not me you'd have to worry about, she can look after herself you just saw that, but no I think her brother and Davey might have somthing to say about it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 yay!!   
> Please let me know what you think   
> And thank you all for the Kudos!!


	5. Cigarettes and Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Ryan and Jess throws Addy out of sorts  
> She takes the pain out the only other way she knows how that doesn't involve hurting someone.

As I walked away from uncle I let my tears fall.  
Not wanting to believe what I heard, but I knew it must of been true, deep down I knew all along what had been going on between the two of them. and now that I think about it I feel so stupid, there were so many signs and warnings going off in my mind, the first thing that pops into my head is Jess buying the same perfume I wore, she had always said she didn't like it, then suddenly changed her mind and wore it all the time, _bitch_ then there were all the late night phone calls Ryan would get, or working really late at least three nights a week sometimes more, he'd always come home with damp hair from a shower. 

I kept walking, not paying attention to where I was going until my feet a met with sand and my heels start to sink, even though it's a cold day and looks like it's about to rain I walk further along the beach and sit down on the dry sand. I pull my boots off and slide my feet along the cool sand. "God I wish Davey was here" I mumble aloud 

The cold wind whips around my and I pull my coat tighter around my body _what the fuck did I ever do to deserve what he did to me?_ "I need a fucking cigarette" I pull my knees up to my body and rest my chin on top of them. Just sitting there watching the waves crash on the sand and being pulled back out, I cry. 

_a few hours later_

_Graham_  
We've been back at the hotel for two or so hours now, and I've not heard a word from Addy, not even a text.  
I check my phone again for the billionth time. I'm currently sitting in my room, Aidan, Dean and Lee with me, Richard's on a date. He tried to tell me he'd cancel that Addy was more important, but I made him go _"mate go, there's nothing any of us can do, she's hurting and wants time alone, she'll come back when she's ready"_

He'd just given me a sympathetic smile and said "let me know when she gets back and I'll come straight back"  
I promised I would, then told him to piss off and have fun. 

It seems my cast members have taken a string liking to my niece, and I mean who wouldn't? Addy is very easy to love.

"She's been gone an awful long time" Lee says breaking the silence, I can hear the concern in his voice  
I run my hands over my face "Aye, she has, but she'll be back, I just hope ta god she doesn't run into them again, coz I won't be there to stop her this time" I sigh 

"You think she'd go for him again?" Dean asks  
"Oh aye, I'm surprised she didn't earlier" I say

" has she always been like that?"

"Mmm for the most part, the kids would always be rough housing, but that's just kids for Ye, but when Adalyn started high school some girls thought I'd be fun to start picking on her, Addy get real pretty real quick ya see, I remember when I was visiting them, one day after school Finn come barging in the kitchen where me , her ma and Da where pulling addy behind him, she had a blood nose and busted lip, Finn sat her down crouched in front of her and demanded to know who hit her, course at first she wouldn't say.  
but after a bit she gave in, told us everything. Finn fuming, these girls were older than Addy same ages a Finn. I don't think I'd ever seen him so angry _" this is bullshit! Addy why didn't you tell me sooner? We coulda done something about this?"_ he said, Addy's brother has always been protective of her ever since she was born, so he decided if he couldn't do anything about it he'd make damn well sure his little sister could defend herself, so their Da signed them both up for boxing and Addy for self defence classes,

then when she was fifteen same girls start at her again,one day she was walking home alone which was very rare for her to do, either Finn or Davey were always with her, this bitches start following her home, making nasty comments and such, they must of said something about one of the boys or something she never did tell us exactly what happen but she had enough, and she decked her, broke her nose instantly. Adalyn has always had a fiery temper, she never hurt anyone before then, she can take a lot of crap but everyone has their breaking points" 

_Addy_  
It starts raining lightly I decide it would be best if I head back. I dust my feet off and out my boots back on. 

When I get back to solid hard land I head towards the hotel, but first I stop at a liquor store and buy a four bottles of whiskey and some cigarettes. I make it back to the hotel just gas it really starts raining. I make my way to my room, thankful that I had avoided running into uncle or anyone else. 

I open my door and quickly go inside. I decide it would be a good idea to let uncle know I'm back, I pull my phone out of my pocket and send him a text _hey uncle just letting you know I'm back, safe and sound. Think I'm gonna shower and have a nap xx_

Seconds later I get a response _okay my girl, call me if you need me, I'll come by later and check on you xo_

I smile down at my phone, uncle was always such a worrier  
Opening a bottle of jack I put the neck to my lips and take a long deep swig, I let out a Argh sound "oh dear god that burns!" I drop the lid in the bin _won't be needing that anyway_ and walk over to the lounge room, I hook my phone up to the stereo and play the room fills with the sound of Cara Dillon singing the parting glass. I kick my shoes off and sit down on the couch i pull the table closer to me, And place the bottle on top, I reach for the bag of stuff I bought the day before and pull out the new pencils and sketch pad and start drawing. 

A few hours and a bottle and a half of jack and one too many cigarettes later I've finished my drawing, I pick up my phone and look at the time it's just past midnight. I sigh I'm too drunk to want uncle to see me like this. I open up a new text _uncle, I'm still drained think I might just sleep, don't worry I'm fine, I'll call you tomorrow_ I hit send and a few minutes later I get a reply _okay sweetheart just call if you need me_

Before I know it I've passed out cold on the couch. 

The next morning I wake with a jolt, I run to the bathroom and straight to the toilet and empty the contense of my stomach. 

_Graham_  
Morning come quickly, and by midday with still no word from addy I decide to head to her room and check on her

I step off the lift and start walking to her room.  
I'm half way there when I see Aidan leaving his, I walk over to him "afternoon lad"  
"Aye morning" he says and rubs sleep from his eye, I chuckle at him 

"Did ya happen to hear anything from addy's room last night?" I ask  
"Aye, had music playing when I came to bed" he says  
I nod my head "right well I'm going to check on her" no sooner had the words left my mouth I hear a crash come from her room, Aidan and i exchange worried looks and run too her door. 

I knock loudly on it before I turn the handle she left it unlocked not like her at all, we walk in, the room smells of alcohol and cigarettes, I walk into the sitting room and notice empty bottles of whiskey on the table sitting next to a sketch pad, I didn't have enough time to look before I hear glass breaking from the bathroom I run to the  
"Addy! Sweetheart open the door" I yell  
No response, then I hear her heaving "just lovely" I mumble to myself "sweetheart im coming in" I say before I open the door. 

I see her on her knees, head practically in the toilet hand gripping the sides for dear life 

"Watch the glass" she says  
I look down and see what appears to be a shattered bottle of perfume. 

"Addy what happen in here?" I ask as I tip toe round the shattered bottle. She heaves again. I wince and squat down next to her, pulling her hair away fro her face I bunch it in my hand and start rubbing her back, after a moment she lifts her head and looks at me, eyes swollen and red tears running down her face, my heartbreaks. 

"Oh ah may have thrown the bottle" she says  
Before I can respond her heads back in the loo and she heaves again 

"Anything coming up?" I ask  
"Nope" she says popping the "p"  
"You eat anything with all that whiskey?" I say anger clear in my voice 

"Little bit, not much tho"

"Everything alright in there?" Aidan calls from the other room 

Addy groans "oh christ, what's Aid doin here?"  
"Ran into him in the hall on my way to check on Ye" i says till rubbing her back 

She rests her head on the edge of the bowl and looks at me, fresh tears running down her face "I'm sorry uncle" she whispers 

"Oh darlin' you've nothing to be sorry for, it's that bastard Ryan who should be sorry" I say. 

She hiccups "oh uncle she-she's pregnant she stutters  
I give her a confused look, then it clicks Jess, Jess is pregnant. Addy starts crying harder. I let go of her hair and pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her, she rests her head in my chest and cries.  
Out the corner of my eyes I see Aidan appear at the door, I hold up a finger signalling I'd be a minute. He closes the door and leaves us be. 

After about fifteen minutes addy stops crying and lifts her head "sorry uncle" she says again  
I wipe away a few stray tears with my thumb "no sweetie, Ye right, your aloud to cry" I say 

Addy starts to stand and I follow  
"God I made a mess" she says and flushes the toilet  
I nod my head "aye, Ye did but that's okay" 

She sits in the edge of the bath and runs a hand through her hair. 

"How about this, you go into Ye room, I'll clean this mess up and start the shower for ya, then Ye can have something to eat and sleep for a while?" I suggest 

Addy looks up at me, I've never seen her so sad  
"Can I have a bath instead uncle? Please?"  
I give her a weak smile, I lean down and plant a kiss on her head "course darlin, whatever is gonna make you feel better" 

She stands and walks into her room, I see her lay down on her bed, I sigh and close the door. I run a hand over my head, I seat down again and start picking up the glass, about ten minutes later the glass is all cleaned and the bath ready for addy to get into. I knock on her door and walk in, she curled up facing me, still awake, tears still running down her face. 

"Baths ready for you sweetheart" I say softly  
She nods her head and slowly sits up. She walks into the bathroom and I follow "I'll be just outside of ya need me" I say. Again she nods her head. I walk out and close the door behind me. 

Aidan's sitting down on the couch,elbows resting on his knees and chin resting in closes fists, I notice he's cleaned up the bottles and opened the balcony door 

"Ye didn't need to tidy up lad" I say and plonk down next to him  
"Aye, I know, just wanted to help" he says  
"Ye a good lad" I say and pat him in the back. 

"How's she doing?" He nods his head in the direction of addy's bathroom  
"She's a mess, Jess is pregnant" I say  
He gives me a shocked look "fuck" 

"Aye fuck indeed" I say  
There's a knock at the door, I give Aidan a look  
"Ah, that would be Lee and Dean, I told them not to come up but they wouldn't listen" he says 

"T'is alright, they just wanna make sure she's okay" I say as I stand and go to the door. 

I open it and Dean and Lee file in  
"We brought coffee and breakfast food" Lee says as he holds up a tray off coffee 

"Aye thanks, she gonna be needing food" I say with a sigh  
"What happen?" Dean asks  
"Well from what she told me, Ryan got Jess pregnant" I say  
"That why she hit him yesterday?" Lee says 

"Most likely" I say "don't think it made her feel any better tho, when we got here she was in the bathroom being sick, found two empty bottles of whiskey aswell" 

"Shit" Dean whispers  
"Aye, she's in the bath now" I say.  
I walk back over to the couch and sit back down. The drawing she did is still on the table, I pick it up and take a look. 

"Lads I'll be right back, gotta make a call, keep an eye on her will Ye?" I asks  
"Yeah yeah course we will" Aidan says 

I grab addy's phone walk out the door.  
I scroll though her contacts till I find the one I need and hit dial after a few rings it's answers

"Davey? It's Graham"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers :) hope you are still enjoying my story, yes I know there hasn't been alot of Aidan yet BUT there will be soon
> 
> I promise


	6. Heart ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy wakes up a little worse for wear and feeling very sorry for herself.

I sink down in the hot water until my nose was just above it   
_god I made a tit out of myself_ _and Aidan heard everything!_ I groan and sink right under in a hope that the bath would swallow me whole, but no such luck. I stay under for a few seconds before I pop back up. 

I run my hands over my face and rub.  
"Christ, I'm a fucking mess" I mumble   
It's amazing how much one person can fuck you up   
I decide to get out, I dry quickly and wrap myself in a robe. 

I dry off my hair and tie it up.

 

_Graham_  
"Davey? Its Graham"  
"Graham? Everything all right?" 

"Eh, kinda well no, not really"  
"What? What's wrong? Is it Addy? Is she okay?" Panic in his voice   
"She is and she isn't, physically she's fine very hungover, look she clearly hasn't told you yet so I will, long story short She came over early."

"Ryan and her arnt together anymore, he cheated on her with Jess, and Jess is pregnant, they showed up here and told her and last night it hit her hard, really hard, drank far too much, I wouldn't of called but, Davey I think she needs you, I found a sketch she did last night, it's of you and her". "Look I know it's a lot to ask but is there anyway you'd consider coming over?" 

I hear him sigh "yeah course, sure I will, I was coming over next week anyway, I've got time off and thought I'd surprise her, I'll just change my flight. I'll be on the next one out."

I let out a thankful sigh "thanks for this Davey, I don't think I'm enough this time" 

"I'm sure that's not it Graham, she loves you"  
"Aye, she loves you more tho" I say   
Davey laughs "yeah she does, different kind of love tho, listen don't tell her I'm coming, let's surprise her. Hopefully she won't hit me"

"Yeah no problem,look let me know when you get in, I'll have one one of the lads come get you"

"Yeah no worries, speak soon"  
I end the call and head back into Addy's room

_Addy_   
I walk out into the lounge room and am greater with Aidan,Lee and Dean sprawled out on my couch 

"Ah hi guys" I say and hold the front of my robe tighter "what are you lot doing here?"

"Bringing breakfast darlin'" Lee says with a warm smile   
"Oh thanks" I as I sit down in the arm chair. 

"Do you want coffee?" He asks  
"Has it got whiskey in it?" I say with a laugh   
"Ah no" he says with a frown 

"I'm kidding Lee, but yes I'll have one thanks"   
Lee passes the coffee to Aidan and he hands me one, our hands touch briefly and I feel my fingers tingle  
"Thanks" i mumble. 

Seconds later uncle walks in   
I give him a confused look "what where you doing?"  
He holds up his phone "just had to make a call"

I frown "oh christ you didn't ring ma did you?"   
"No I didn't call your mother, but you probably should" he says 

I take a sip of my coffee "yeah I will"   
"Sooner rather than later Addy" uncle says   
"Yes uncle, I'll call her today" I roll my eyes  
"Don't roll your eyes at me missy"

I give him a salute   
"Stop being cheeky"

I put my coffee down in the table "christ I feel like crap"  
"Yes well, that happens when you drink too much" uncle says. 

I frown at him "no who's being cheeky?"  
Uncle just shakes his head at me.   
I stand "right well I'm gonna go curl up in a ball and die now" I walk over to uncle and give him a kiss on the cheek 

"Wake me in a few hours?" I ask  
"Course sweetheart" he replies 

"See talk later guys" I give them a half wave and walk to my room.

I strip off my robe, and throw on a t-shirt, I climb into bed and pull the covers up over my head. 

I hear someone come into my room and place something on the night stand, I pull the covers off my face and turn my head to the side. Aidan is standing next to me 

"Hey you" I whisper   
"Hey" he whispers back   
"What ya doin?" I ask   
"Oh umm, just thought you'd might want some pain killers"   
I give him a small smile "that's really sweet Aid, thanks" I say as I sit up, Aidan hands me the glass of water and two white pills 

"Should help you sleep too" he says  
I pop the pills in my mouth and chase them with water   
"Thanks Aidan"   
"Is now problem lass" he say and take the glass back from me. 

I shuffle back down and Aidan turns to leave, he stops a few feet from the door 

"For the record, that prick didn't deserve you"   
I stay silent 

Aidan reaches for the door handle   
"Why'd you kiss me last night?" I whisper   
He turns and faces me "because your beautiful, and deserve to be kissed, alot" he says 

I'm shocked   
"Why'd you kiss me back?" He questions  
"Coz I ah... I don't know" I say honestly   
I watch Aidan's face fall, he nods his head "have good sleep Addy" with that he walks out the door and closes it behind him

I throw the covers back over my face _you fucking moron Addy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay!!   
> Sorry if took so long, I've been working a lot lately 
> 
> Again I don't own anything except my OC Adalyn O'Connor


	7. Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy gets a surprise when Davey shows up at dinner, they reminisce about what they once where

Sleep doesn't come easy to me, my heads pounding and my stomach feels horrible then when I finally fall asleep I keep dreaming of Ryan, which fucking sucks! 

I wake up just after six, still feeling like crap. I run a hand through my hair and over my face before I throw my covers off and pretty much stumble out of bed. I raise my arms above my head and stretch, I feel my back crack. 

I let out a satisfied sigh and drop my arms down. _should probably call ma_ I grab my phone and dial her number, after a few rings she answers 

"Hello sweetheart" she says happily   
"Hey ma, how are you?"   
"Oh ya know, can't complain. What about you love?"

"Yeah, been better, had a bit of a surprise yesterday" I say dryly  
"Mmm by the sound of your voice it wasn't a good surprise?"   
"Not really"   
"Well tell me?"   
"Ryan and Jess showed up"  
"Mmm, go on" she says 

"She's pregnant" I say bluntly   
"Oh you are fucking joking!" She yells   
I hold the phone away from my ear 

"Jeesus ma, ya right?, I swear I'm freaking deaf now!"  
"Are you serious addy?" She questions  
"Yes ma, I'm serious" 

"Did you hit him?"  
I laugh   
"Thought you said I shouldn't be violent ma?"  
"Oh fuck that! The little bastard deserves whatever he gets!"  
I laugh "I'll remember that, but that's not the reason I called"   
"No?"

"No it's not, I need your help with something"  
"What would that be?"  
I sigh "well if you'd let me finish speaking ill tell you"  
"Right sorry"

I roll my eyes   
"You've still got a key to my place yeah?"  
"Course I do"   
"Good, I need you to go to my place and remove any trace of Ryan, I mean any pictures of us, his clothes anything you can find"  
"Of course sweetie, your father and I'll start tomorrow"  
"Thanks mum" I say   
"No need to thank me, we're are your parents that's what we are here for"  
I wipe away the stray tear that had escaped

"Ah also, my mattress and pillows and linen"  
"You sure?" She asks  
"Yep, I most certainly am ma"  
I hear her sigh   
"Okay lovely, anything else?"  
"Hmmm at the moment no"  
She laughs 

"Well if you think of anything else just give us a call"  
"I will ma' and thanks for ah everything"   
"Your welcome sweetie, like I said that's what we are here for, now do me a favour?"  
"Anything"  
"Just, have a good time while you are over there okay? Forget about that twat, go out, get pissed"

I laugh "I did that last night, cept' I was miserable and alone"  
"Well don't do that silly, make your uncle take you out, have some fun, meet someone new maybe?"  
I snort  
"I'm serious, it doesn't have to be anything serious"  
"Oh christ ma'!"  
She laughs at me   
"Anyway sweetie, I'm gonna go. Think about what I said?"  
"Yes Ma' I will"  
"Good, we love you Adalyn"  
"I love you all too"

We say goodbye and I end the call 

I open up a new message and text uncle  
 _hey uncle, just letting you know I'm alive! Haha  
I was thinking of heading down to the bar for a meal, did you wanna join? If you havnt eaten yet that is?_

I hit send and almost instantly get a reply 

_already down here sweetheart_

_im guessing that means everyone else is there too_ I take a deep breath and slowly let it out.

_nah just Lee,Dean and Aid. Richard has a date_  
 _okay, give me twenty and I'll be down_

_Graham_   
"Right, Addy's coming down in about twenty, Rich should be back with Davey shortly, so let's see who makes it here first" I say 

"How do you think she's gonna react?" Aidan asks  
I shrug my shoulders "could go a few ways, she'll either cry,   
Jump him, or hit him" 

Lee laughs "well this will be an interesting night"

_Addy_   
I climb out of the shower, dry my body and hair, I pull on a clean bra and undies, slip on a black Jeans and a long sleeved top, then rifle though my suit case and pull out my black leather jack, pull on my black lace up boots, laces undone of course. I decide to do my make up, just the basics, no foundation just bb cream to hide the dark circles under my eyes, some mascara, black linger on the bottom, I pull out my liquid liner and do wings on my lids. I look at my reflection and nod in approval. I grab my phone, cash and room key and put them in my pocket and head out. 

A few minutes later I'm in the restaurant, laughter fills my ears, I smile to myself _that would be them_  
I walk over to the table and stand in between uncle and Lee 

"Well you lot were easy to find" I say as my eyes find Aidan, he looks good tonight, his long hair is kinda pushed back, he's got on a black t-shirt and leather jacket _dear god we match_ I cringe   
"Ah sweetheart! Your here!" Uncle says happily   
"Told you I would be uncle" I say as I sit down next to him

"Feeling better?" He asks  
"Eh, so so, not hungover anymore" I say  
He laughs "that's good to hear, you hungry?"  
"Starving"   
"We just ordered" uncle says as he waves a waitress over 

"What can I help you with sir?" She asks   
"Just want to add another meal to our order" he gestures to me  
"Course sir, what can I get you miss?" She says to me  
I grab a menu you open it, I quickly scan it and decide   
"Ah I'll have the steak, medium rare,garlic butter, veg no salad" I say  
She scrubbed it down "excellent choice miss, won't be too long"

"Didn't pick you for a steak kinda gal" Lee says  
"Well what can I say? Can't resist a nice hunk of meat" 

Dean chokes on his drink across from me, Aidan gives him a smack on the back   
"Jesus, give a man some warning next time!" He coughs   
I laugh "aww, sorry deano" 

I glance over at Aidan, he gives me a bright smile, my cheeks flush, I smile back. 

"So what are the rest of you having?" I ask.

 

_Aidan_   
My head snaps up at the sounds of her voice, I loose my breath when I see her.  
Her amazing steel grey eyes watching me, she looks stunning in a very casual way, shes got on what looks like a long sleeved top, with a leather jacket over the top, I smirk to myself, _we look like we co-ordinated our clothes_ and a pair of tight black jeans that make me wonder how she got into them, seriously, is there anything this girl can't wear?

She sits down next to Graham, he calls a waitress over and she orders. I catch the end of their conversation "well what can I say? I can't resist a nice hunk of meat" 

Christ! My jeans suddenly feel a lot tighter   
Dean chokes on his drink next to me, I give him a smack on the back, when he's breathing normal again he says "Jesus, give a man some warning next time!" 

Addy looks at me, I feel my heartbeat pick up.   
I give her a smile and she returns it.   
_christ the things this woman does to me without realising it_

_normal_   
We continue chatting and a few minutes later our meals our brought out. My stomach growls _im a lot hungrier than I thought_

Uncle laughs and nudges me with his elbow "bit hungry sweetheart?" He asks  
"Yeah, little bit" I say. I pick up my knife and spread the garlic butter on my steak 

"I'd go easy on that if I were you" Lee says with a smirk   
"Why?" I ask "garlic butter is amazing!"  
"True, but what about the person who's gonna have to deal with the garlic breath?" He says. I can hear the humor in his voice. 

"Well unless you know something I don't, in pretty sure I don't have to worry about that" I say and start digging in. I cut off a large piece and put it in my mouth _oh god this is heaven_ I let out a very satisfied moan

"That good huh?" Lee says   
I open my eyes just in time to see him wiggle an eyebrow at me 

"Mmmm, better than sex" I say   
He laughs "well if you find steak more satisfying than sex, you've not been doing it right" 

This time it's uncles turn to choke   
I give him a pat on the back   
"Enough of that, don't need to be hearing about my nieces no existent sex life thank you!" 

I laugh "uncle you make it sound like I'm a virgin"   
He gives me a stern look "I'm my mind you are, so let's keep it that way yeah?" 

I laugh again and continue eating.   
I'm almost finished when I stop and ask where Richard is

"Went out with a lady friend, should be back soon" uncle says   
He seems off tho, i shrug it off and keep eating.   
Seconds later uncles phone buzzes   
He quickly looks at it and types a reply 

I give him a questioning look   
"Just Rich sweetheart" he says 

Moments later I hear Richard's deep voice behind me  
"Evening everyone"   
I don't bother turning around, I figure he will join us.  
"How'd it go?" Uncle asks  
"Yeah fine, he'll be in in a moment 

that gets my attention, I look up, Aidan's watching me intently, I give him a puzzled look _I swear uncle said Richard had a date with a lady friend_

"What do you mean he?" I ask as I turn around   
I go to speak again but my words get caught in my throat when I see who's walking in. _Davey_ before I know it I'm standing,a wash of emotions flood my brain. it takes me a second to realise what's happening, before im running to him, I launch myself at him and wrap my arms around his solid neck, I feel his arms wrap around my middle and he lifts me up higher, I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist.

I hadn't noticed I was crying till I hear him whispering soothing words in my ear, his hand comes up and cradles the back of my head and he slowly strokes my hair and he holds me tight. 

After a moment I pull away just enough to see his face.  
"You really here?" I ask, my voice barley a whisper, my eyes watching him intently 

"Yeah beautiful, I'm really here" he whispers back.   
Satisfied with his answer, I bury my face into his neck and hold on to him tightly, I'm scared if I pull away he'll be gone 

"addy, babe, I ah kinda need to breathe" he says as he tugs on my arm  
I slowly loosen my grip and look at him "shit sorry, Davey"  
I un wrap my legs from around his waist and he sets me back on the ground. 

I look up at him, and he gives me a warm smile.  
"Wait, what are you doing here?" I ask   
Davey lets out a laugh "come on let's go sit and I'll explain"   
He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. I feel a slight jolt of electricity between us, but nothing like when Aidan touches me. 

We reach the table and I take my seat and Davey sits down next to me. Our hands still joined 

"So ah care to explain?" I ask   
Davey starts to speak but uncle cuts him off   
"I called him yesterday, after Aid and I found you a mess in your room, figured you might of been needing him" 

"So that's who you called while I was in the bath?" I ask   
"Yup" uncle says. He almost looks scared   
I lean over and give him a kiss you the cheek "thank you uncle" 

"So ah I should probably introduce you to everyone" I say as i stand   
Davey laughs and follow suit "might be a plan babe"   
"Well you've already met Richard, so ah that next to uncle is Lee"

"Nice to meet you" Lee says and holds out a hand. They shake "like wise" Davey says. I watch as he gives Lee a once over, Davey is only a few inches shorter than Lee but has a much bigger build. 

"And the other two are Dean and Aidan" I say again Davey shakes hands with Dean then Aidan   
"Good to meet you" Aidan says his accent showing through.  
Davey gives a laugh "yeah you too mate"   
I roll my eyes, I know what the cheeky bastard is thinking.   
We all sit back down and order a round of drinks 

"So Davey, what do you do?" Lee asks  
I shift in my chair _just jump right into, why don't you Lee?_

Davey clears his throat, "Im in the Army"  
"Yeah I could see that, great career choice,how long have you served?" Lee asks  
"Signed up the day I turned eighteen, so about eight years, on leave from my fourth tour" 

"Where are you stationed?" Dean asks  
Davey looks over at him "Iraq, security and combat, a lot of front line action" he says before anyone can ask more questions 

"What made you join, if you don't mind me asking?" Lee says   
Davey laughs, he's use to these kind of questions "nah I don't mind, I was never good at anything, besides getting into trouble, I'd never given it much thought, not until Killian was getting me out of trouble for the millionth time,he suggested it, so I went to an info night, decided it was what I needed to do, so yeah joined the day I turned eighteen, three weeks later I shipped out for basic training"

I take a large mouthful of my drink, I remember that day, so vividly _it's the night before Davey gets shipped off to basic training, I'm sitting on his bed while he packs_

_"So your really going through with this?"  
"Yes babe, for the forty millionth time I'm going through with it" Davey says with a sigh_

_I look down and my hands "sorry" I mumble  
I feel the bed dip and Davey sits in front of me, I look up at him_

_"Don't be sorry Addy, I need to do this. I'm not like you_  
I'm not talented, I can't pick up a pencil and bring something to life"   
"You could, but I get it, you need to do this for you, doesn't mean I have to like it, and I'm still extremely pissed at Da for suggesting it to you, but I get it" I say sadly 

_"Hey, it's not forever babe"  
"I know, but I keep thinking what if you don't come home? I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, you haven't even left yet and I'm terrified I'm never going to see you again" my voice cracks _

_Davey shifts me so I'm sitting side ways across his legs he wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest  
"I've thought of that too Addy, believe me I have, there have been so many times I've wanted to just say fuck it and not go, but I need to, I've gotta do something worthwhile with my life" _

_I sniff and look up at him, tears streaming down down my face, "you could do anything you wanted to Davey, and it would be worth it, please just please stay, please don't leave me, I can't loose you"_

_Davey wipes away my tears "Addy, my gorgeous girl, your not gonna loose me, everyday I'm not here know I'll be thinking of you and I'll be coming back to you" "besides babe who knows I could decide to be an army mechanic, won't see any action at all"_

_I snort "yeah right, I know you Davey, you thrive off action"_

_He kisses my forehead and lays us down._  
The morning comes too quickly, We drop Davey off at the bus station.   
"You look good in uniform" I say with a smirk  
Davey laughs at me "is that right?"   
"Yep" I look up at him, I reach up and place my hand on his cheek he moves into my touch before he pulls me in for a hug. 

_"I'm gonna miss you" I mumble into his shirt_  
"I'll miss you more"   
I snort and pull away "yeah yeah solider boy" I smirk   
Someone shouts that it's time to board the bus 

_I feel the tears prickling in my eyes and clutch his jacket tighter, I look up at him "please,please come home" I beg_

_Davey nods his head "I'll try my hardest babe"  
"Here" I say as I slip off my silver cross necklace and place it in his hand "I know your just about as religious as me but this was my great granda's and it kept him safe, so now it'll keep you safe" I say I feel tears falling down my face _

_Davey looks down at his hand "I'll keep it safe babe, i promise" he pulls me in for another hug we pull away as a voice yells out that it's time to go again._

_"Christ!" I growl_  
Davey laughs and places his hand in mine.   
"I'll be home before you know it" he gives me a smile and quick kiss on the lips before he pulls away and walks to the bus 

_I start to panic _no, no! He can't leave!__   
I make a move to the bus but Finn catches my arm and pulls me back   
"No Addy" he says and hold me close to him  
I cry and cling to him. 

_We watch as the bus pulls out and down the highway.  
I walk over to our car a silently climb in the back. _

_I ride home is quiet. When we arrive home I jump out of the car and go into my room. I sit down on my bed and rest my head in my hands. A few moments later there's a knock on my door. I don't answer. I look up as Finn walks in, he got an envelope in his hand_

_"What's that?" I question  
"Davey gave it to me yesterday, told me to give it to you when we got and you were alone, I've no idea what it is" he says as he hands it to me _

_"Ah thanks" I mumble_  
Finn just nods and turns to walk out of my room   
He stops just before he reaches the door and turns around 

_"He loves you, you know that right?" Finn says_  
I nod my head   
"Good" with that he walks out.   
As soon as I've heard the door click closed I tear the envelope open, it's a letter 

_My gorgeous Addy, I know your pissed at me for joining up and leaving, but I need you to know that I need to do this, I want to make something out of myself, someone to be proud of, I know your already proud of me, but I need to be proud of me, I've been a fuck up most of my life, and I want to change. The last few years haven't been easy for either of us, and I need you to know that joining was my decision, please don't be mad at your dad, it's not his fault, he wants what's best for all of us. I've left something for you in your bedside table, just so you've got me wherever you go and know that I'll be coming home to you_

_Love Davey_

_I place the letter down and side over to my side table and open the draw, sitting on top of my favourite picture of us is His claddagh ring, I bought it for him for his sixteenth birthday, he never took the thing off._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name   
"Huh? What?"  
Uncle laughs "off in your own world sweetheart?"  
Ah yeah, I guess I was sorry" 

Davey gives my hand a squeeze, I hadn't realised we were still holding hands. I look up at him and give him a smile 

"I can't believe that you are actually here"   
"Well ya better babe, I'm yours for the next week" he says   
My eyes go wide "really? The whole week?!"   
"Yep"   
"Swear?"   
Davey rolls his eyes "I swear" 

I let out a squeal and throw my arms around his neck again   
I pull away and turn to uncle "best surprise uncle, thank you"

"Well, I couldn't have you drunk and moping around while your here now could I?" He smirks 

"I wasn't bloody moping!"   
"Aye, you were" he say   
"Yeah well, with good reason" I mumble 

An hour later we head to the lift then go our seperate ways.   
It's only me, Aidan and Davey left in the lift

"What floor are you on mate?" Davey asks Aidan   
"Fourteenth, same as Addy. I'm a few doors up from her" he replies 

"That's good to know" Davey says and nudges me with his elbow 

I send im a look that screams "don't you even fucking think about it"  
He in return just laughs at me.   
Aidan gives me a confused look, I just shake my head in response. 

Seconds later we reach our floor and step out of the lift.   
We reach my door and stop on front of it. 

"Well, it's was nice meeting you Davey, sure I'll see you around" Aidan says

Davey hold out his hand for Aidan to shake. Aidan doesn't hesitate, he grasps Davey's hand firmly and shakes   
"Same to you mate" 

I feel slightly awkward at the scene in front of me   
They drop hands and Aidan turns to me. 

"Night Addy" he says and gives me a bright smile   
I suddenly feel really hot "oh umm, yeah night Aid" I say awkwardly 

I watch as he walk down to his room, when Aidan is out of sight Davey starts laughing 

I smack him in the arm "shut it you"   
I pull out my room key and open the door.

We walk in  
"What? I didn't say anything?" Davey says a hint of laugher on his voice.   
"Your cheeky no it all laugh said enough" I say as I kick off my boots and pull of my jacket. 

Before he can give me a smartarse reply I say "so, you staying with me the whole time your here?"

He plonks down on the couch and starts untying his heavy boots "nah, just tonight babe. I'll organise a room tomorrow"

My heart drops.   
"Oh, ah okay" I say and sit down next to him  
Davey notices the change in my voice and says   
"Unless you want me to stay? I don't mind either way babe"

I look over at him, he's changed so much in such a short amount of time, he's more solid then last time I saw him, his hair is now shaved short at the sides and longish at the top and he's sporting more tattoos 

"It's up to you" I say with a shrug "I've only got one bed"  
Davey laughs again "well it's not like we've never shared a bed before addy" 

I swing my legs up onto the couch and place them across his lap " I know that butt head, what I meant is if you want your own space im fine with that" 

He nods his head "havnt had a room to myself in ages, well I mean I've had my own room since I've gotten back but I havnt always been alone" he flashes me a smirk 

I laugh" God your bloody hopeless Davey"   
"What? I'm a man! You try living and working with nothing but sweaty guys for months on end" 

"Well ya see, i probably wouldn't mind that"   
Davey gives me a frown "ya know what I mean cheeky"

"Yeah yeah I know, ya need a girl" I say   
"Woman thank you"   
"Sorry sorry, woman, you need a woman Davey" I say 

We stay silent for a moment   
"Everything's changed Davey" I whisper   
He looks over at me  
"I know babe, your uncle filled me in on what been happening" 

"Yeah?" I say  
He nods his head   
"I don't just mean that tho, I think I knew, well not about Ryan cheating on me, but deep down I think I knew that he and I wernt meant to be, kinda like" I trail off 

"Kinda like me an you?" Davey says   
I nod my head "yeah, kinda like us, except I knew that you'd always be part of my life, christ I still love you" I say I hang my head in my hands 

Davey lifts my feet from his lap and wraps an arms around me.

I look up at him. He gives me a crooked smile, the one I love 

"And I still love you addy, but we just wernt meant to be"   
"I know that now, but back then, when you left christ I just turned seventeen It felt like my whole world had ended" I say 

"Trust me babe I know, I felt the same way for so long"   
"Yeah, good thing we both realised it wasn't gonna work" I say with a laugh

"Well this is true, but just cause we arnt together doesn't mean I don't love you Addy" he say sternly   
"I know Davey, an I love you too, we just wernt made for each other" he pulls me closer to him "you know Davey, I think I'll always love you, even if I'm not in love with you, I think you've been too big a part of my life for me not to love you"

He kisses the top of my head "ditto"

I slowly pull away and smile at him  
"I still can't believe your here"   
"I'm here baby, in the flesh" he say and flexes his arms   
I laugh at him " I can see that"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks   
I shake my head slightly "not much to say, I caught them together, punched him, burnt his plane tickets, told them both I never wanted to see them again, then I came here, they showed up, she's pregnant, I broke his nose" 

"Jesus Addy, you okay?" Davey asks  
"Nope, not even a little bit, I was until yesterday, then I thought it would be a good idea to get shit faced alone" 

"Ah that's never a good idea" Davey says   
"I know that, I just didn't know what else to do, I didn't wanna talk to anyone about it" I say 

"That's fair babe"   
I rest my head on his shoulder   
"Do you want me to kick his arse?" He asks   
I laugh "thanks but, I think I handled it"   
"I'm sure you did" 

We stay silent for a while   
"So tell me, what's going on with you and the Irish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My lovely readers!   
> I'm so so sorry this chaper is late! I'm pretty sure I said I'd have it up two weeks ago, been busy with work then Easter and drama drama drama! 
> 
> But! Here you all are :)   
> Please let me know what you think!


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and Davey do some catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!   
> Finally a new chapter, sorry it's taken so long
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments :)  
> Hope you enjoy

I groan and throw my head back "nothing, nothing is going on with me and Aidan" I say 

Davey snorts "doesn't look that way to me, he was watching you most of the night like you were the most precious thing in the world", gave me a few looks that could of killed me, so spill. A man doesn't watch a woman like that without feeling something" 

I groan again "I don't know Davey! He's a great guy he really is, he's so easy to talk, he makes me giggle, giggle Davey! Not laugh! I giggle like a fucking twelve year old!"

Davey laughs at me   
"Don't laugh! It's not funny! I can't help it, christ I even get fucking butterflies when I'm around him and AND! My heart feels like it's gonna jump out of my damn chest!" 

"Sounds like you've got it bad" Davey says   
I roll my eyes "yeah yeah whatever, God what am I gonna do?" 

"Do you like him?"   
"I guess, maybe, fuck I don't know, I've been all fucked up since he kissed me and" Davey cuts me off   
"Wait what? He kissed you? When?" 

"Ah my second night here, the night I met everyone, we went out for drinks and he walked me back to my room,we'd been flirting a bit earlier and yeah he kissed me" 

Davey smirks at me  
I pick up a cushion at chuck it at his head "don't give me that look shit head" 

"What? I didn't give you a look" he says with a wide smile   
"Ah yeah ya did, that stupid little smirk you do" 

Davey laughs "he clearly has a thing for you Addy"   
I let out a groan "can-can ya not please Davey? I'm confused enough as it is"

He raises his hands up defensively "hey, just calling it like I see it"  
"Shush, no more, changed the subject" I say  
"Alright alright" Davey says 

"So how have you been?" I question   
"Ah yeah, you know, same shit different day" Davey says as he runs a hand over his head "shits been a bit crazy out there, I was lucky to get leave" 

I stay silent for a beat   
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna"   
"Nah, it's okay. Might do me some good to get it off my chest"

I nod my head   
"About two months ago we were in a village just checking things out as we do, we had intel on a bombing that had happen a few days before, the guy that had orchestrated it was said to be hiding out there, so we go in, everything seems fine, couple hours go by and our Sargent decides to call it, we were heading back to base, next thing I know the humvee in front of mine, hit a Road side and goes up, everything after that was a bit of a blur, I remember..." Davey pauses 

"I remember heavy fire, insurgents coming outta know where, I got hit" 

I gasp   
Davey looks up at me and smiles a little "I'm fine babe, only got my shoulder, I was lucky, few mates of mine...weren't I lost two of my closest friends, known one of them since basic training, you met him once"

My eyes go wide "B-Bobby?" Davey nods his head   
"Bobby's gone?" Again Davey nods his head   
"Christ, Davey I'm so sorry" I lace my fingers with his 

He gives me a weak smile "thanks babe"  
"Anything else you wanna get off your chest?" I ask  
Davey shakes his head "nah I'm good babe"

I look over at the clock on the wall, i sigh   
I tap davey's arm "come on, time for bed" I stand and walk to the bedroom Davey follows 

"Showers in there if you wanna have one" I say and point to the joining room. 

"Mmm think I will" he says   
I look over at him just as he pulls his t-shirt over his head   
I smirk and shake my head _cheeky bastard, still a tease_

He catches me looking "like what ya see baby?" He grins   
I laugh "oh yeah, you know I do big boy" I say sarcastically 

"Love the new addition" I nod at his side   
He raises his right arm and looks down, he's got two hands embracing (think of the way your hands are just as your about to arm wrestle) with "brothers in arms" in amazing writing going across it 

"Looks fresh" I say   
"Yeah, got it the day I got home, called TJ when i landed told him what I wanted, cleared his arvo for me" he says with a smirk 

"Course he bloody did" I shake my head "looks amazing Davey, Bobby would love it"   
Davey nods his head and disappears into the bathroom 

"Fuck" I mutter to myself   
I strip off my clothes and change into an oversized t-shirt and climb into bed. 

A few minutes later Davey comes back, a towel wrapped around his waist. I groan and throw a pillow over my face 

I hear Davey laugh "what's a matter addy?" He says smugly   
I flip him off, I pull the pillow off my face and fling it at him   
He blocks it. He turns his back to me and drops the towel 

I take him in, broad shoulders, muscles.   
Guilt washes over me, I frown at myself 

"What's wrong babe?"   
I look back over at Davey, he now has a pair I boxer briefs on.

"Nothing" I say   
He raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything, he pulls the covers back and slides in next to me, I roll onto my side, my back facing davey's front, I feel him wrap an arm around my middle and pull me so I'm flush against his chest. 

I let out a content sigh "I missed you" I whisper   
"Missed you more" he whispers back. 

It doesn't take long before I hear davey's breathing even out, I fall asleep not long after. 

 

The next morning I wake up alone   
I frown as I sit up, I look over at davey's side, there's a note on his pillow.

_morning sleeping beauty!  
I guess my body clock is still on Middle East time, gone to the gym_

I throw the covers of and do my morning routine   
About half an hour later there's a knock at my door   
I just figure it's Davey, I practically bounce to the door, I swing it open "forget the room key didn't ya?"

I look up, it's not Davey in front of me   
"Oh sorry Aid, thought you were Davey" I say I feel a blush creep up my neck and cheeks 

Aidan chuckles a little "s'alright lass"  
"So what can I do for ya?" I question   
"I ah-I wanted to know if you wanted to come out for breakfast?" He asks

"Oh is everyone else going?"   
"Oh umm, no umm would just be me an you" Aidan says   
"Umm, well I was gonna take Davey out, show him some touristy stuff" I say 

Aidan's face falls a little "oh no worries"  
I go to apologise, just as my phone starts ringing in my hand, I look down at it, it's Davey 

"Gimme a sec aid"   
He nods his head 

"Morning sunshine!"   
"Christ! Your loud in the morning, what's going on?"   
"Just got outta the lovely gyms shower facilities"  
"Oh yeah?"   
"Yup, ran into your uncle on my way back to your room"  
"Yeh annnnd?"   
"We're gonna go out for a bit"  
"Oh" I say my voice a little sad 

"You don't mind do ya"   
"Nah, that's fine"   
"Ya sure? I'll come back if ya want babe"   
I laugh "Davey, chill it's fine, go spend time with uncle, Aid actually just showed up we're gonna go have breakfast"

Davey ooooos me   
"Shut up" I laugh   
"Right well, remember wrap it before you tap it"   
I groan "pretty sure that only applies to blokes Davey"  
"Eh same difference, have fun"   
"You too" I say and end the call 

I look over at Aidan "breakfast offer still open?"   
"Course" he says with a wide smile   
"Awesome, just let me grab my stuff and we'll go" 

I quickly grab my stuff and we leave.   
We walk in comfortable silence down to a little cafe and get a table out side 

"This place cute" I say as I sit   
"Yeah it is, the food here is pretty great too,Dean showed us it during the first film" Aidan says   
I give him a smile 

Moments later a waitress comes over and takes out orders

"So you enjoying New Zealand?" Aidan asks  
"Yeah I am, well now anyway, the other day kinda sucked" I say as I look down at my hand 

Aidan reaches across the table and gently runs his thumb over my knuckles "like I said, prick deserved it"  
I laugh a little "anyway, you loving filming?" 

Aidan's face lights up "yeah, it's amazing! Such an exciting experience, I'm actually really honoured to be bring Kili to life, maybe a little proud of myself too, but shhh don't tell anyone" Aidan whispers the last part 

I smile "so you should be, you've done an amazing job as Kili, he's cheeky and loyal, extremely sexy" 

Aidan raises an eyebrow at me "you think I'm sexy?"   
I take a sip of my water and smirk "I never said that, I said Kili is sexy" 

"Yeah well, but we are the same guy lass"   
"Mmm this is true, your more handsome tho"

Aidan gives me a smirk, then hangs his head and laughs   
"So addy tell me, what do you wanna do while your here?"  
"Ooo, tough questions, mm let's see fall in love?" I joke 

Aidan's eyes light up a little "no but seriously, I wanna go bungee jumping, also been thinking about doing a day trip to the Waitomo glow worm caves, I've heard they are meant to be amazing!" 

"Oh aye, I've heard that too" Aidan says  
Moments later our food arrives   
"Christ! This smells delicious" I say 

Aidan chuckles   
"Something amuse you Mr. Turner?" I question   
"No, nothing" he says a small smirk playing on his lips 

"Go on then, spit it out" I say   
"T'is nothing lass"  
I frown at him

"Alright, I'll tell ya. I noticed you get real Irish when your excited, or angry it's kinda cute" 

I feel a blush run over my cheeks "you can thank my father for that"   
"Ah and that too" he sighs   
"What?" I question 

"Whenever I say something kind, you blush, I love it"   
I groan and hide my face in my hands "I don't! It makes me feel like I'm sixteen again" 

Aidan laughs "well I think it's adorable"   
I roll my eyes and start eating my breakfast, I cut off a chunk and pop it into my mouth 

I close my eyes moan around my mouthful   
I open my eyes to see Aidan shifting in his seat. 

_Aidan_   
Christ! Her moan....it the sexiest thing I've ever heard, i can't help but imagine what she'd sound like with those beautiful lushes lips wrap around me. My pants suddenly become uncomfortably tight around my cock, I pull at them and shift to ease the pressure 

"Ya right aid?" Addy asks me   
"Huh? Oh yeah fine" I say as I adjust myself again  
"Ya sure? Ya look like you have ants in your pants" she says

I smirk and start eating 

_normal_   
Aidan and I eat in silence for a bit   
"So,how long have you known Davey for?" Aidan asks  
I sit back in my seat "mm, we met in like grade five I think, so about what, nineteen years?" I question myself "yeah that sounds about right"

"Oh wow" Aidan says   
"I know, long time to be putting up with my shit" I laugh   
Aidan sends me a smile "so what made you wanna befriend him?" 

"Well we kinda just sat next to each other one day and yeah instant friendship" I take another sip of my drink  
"Best kind there is" Aidan says   
"Yep" I reply with a smile "mind you a few of our teachers didn't see it that way, we ah were kinda trouble makers the first few years of high school" 

"Yeah I can see that" he says and gives me a once over   
"Were you... Ah were you and he ever together?" He starts fiddling with the straw in his drink 

"Umm, kinda yeah"   
"Kinda?" He repeats   
"Yeah, well I mean we were together, it just happen tho like no one asked the other out it just happen by itself, don't think either of us noticed it happening either really, my Ma pointed it out actually, officially we dated for a year then he up and left for the army, we kept in touch while he was deployed and didnt talk about what we were. and the day he came home I was beyond excited I mean I got to see my best friend again, but he came home different" 

Aidan gives me a confused look "different how?"  
"Mm, just little things really he was still my Davey but he wasn't at the same time, the army changed him... For the better tho, when i picked him up he practically charged me" I laugh "told me he loved me and all those sweet things us girls love to hear, he was home for a month before he told me he had signed on for another tour, and I instantly felt my heartbreak, we ah had a rather heated argument and ended up deciding it would be best if we ended things" 

I look up at Aidan, he's giving me sympathetic eyes 

"And I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this" I half laugh 

"I don't mind" Aidan says   
I give him a smile _he's so sweet, way too good for me_

We stay silent for a beat, Aidan looks like he wants to ask me something 

"Aidan" I say  
He looks up at me with those amazing eyes that I feel like I could get lost in  
"If you have a question, just ask" I say

"Do-do you still love him?" He asks softly   
I nod my head a bit "part of me does, I think I always will in some way, he's my best friend, my first love" I laugh 

Aidan nods his head   
We finish eating, I try to pay for my breakfast but he wouldn't let me. I give him a scowl "seriously aidan I can pay for my food" I reach for the check again but he's faster 

"Nope, I asked you out so I'll pay" Aidan pulls out his wallet and puts a few notes in the check book.

We leave the cafe and start walking back to the hotel, except I don't want to go back, not just yet anyway I'm enjoying my time with Aidan. 

We reach the traffic lights and stop, waiting for the walk signal to appear. I glance over at Aidan, he has a stern yet almost peaceful look on his face. I turn and face him properly. 

He raises an eyebrow at me  
"Tell me Mr.Turner are you afraid of heights?"


	9. To do lists and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy crosses something she's always wanted to do off her "to-do list" with the help of Aidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I know I promised a new chapter ages ago! I'm so sorry it's been so long.   
> I've been very very busy! 
> 
> So here you go! New chapter! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave feedback :)

Aidan gives me an adorable smile "what?"  
"I said are you afraid of heights?"

"Well, not really, why?" He asks  
"Wanna help me cross something off my "to-do" list?"   
"And what exactly will we be doing?" 

The light changes and we start walking across the road  
"Well I was thinking bungee jumping"

Aidan stops walking and faces me  
"Your serious?" He questions  
"Course I am Aid"   
He stays silent for a moment, a small frown plastered on his brow. "Okay" 

"Okay?" I question   
"Yeah, okay, I'll do it with you"  
I let out a happy squeal, throw my arms around his neck and hug him "thank you! Thank you! Thank yooooouuuu!" I pull away   
"So when do you wanna do this?" Aidan asks  
"Today? Now!?" Excitement fills my voice   
"Really? Now?" He questions   
"Oh fuck yeah!"   
Aidan laughs "well alright then, let's get a cab and find somewhere where we can jump of a bridge or something" 

I squeal again. 

About twenty minutes later Aidan and I are standing in front of a bungee centre, we walk up to the counter 

"Hi guys! Looking to do the jump today?" The guy behind the desk asks  
"Yes!" I say excitedly   
Aidan lets out a chuckle from next to me  
"Wicked! First time for you both?" He asks  
"Yup" I say   
"Great, so the next bus leaves in about 10 minutes, it will take you to the jump site and return when everyone's jumped, and by the look of things it's you two and one other couple" 

"Great! How much?" I say   
"Well since your both first timers I can give you a discount, how does $120 each sound?" He says  
"Sounds great to me" I pull out my purse and go to hand him my card

"Woah, addy hold up, I can pay" Aidan says   
I wave him off "shush you, you paid for breakfast and this was my idea" 

Aidan starts to argue back, I give him my famous "don't you fucking dare" look and he stops  
"Right, I'll ah just shut up then" he says  
"Good" I turn back to the bungee guy, he trying hard not to smile. I hand over my card, he prints a receipt and hands it to my along with two tickets. I thank him 

Aidan and I walk over to the bus and climb on.   
It takes about thirty minutes to get to the bridge. As soon as the bus stops and we climb off and start walking up the bridge I'm hit by nervous energy. Aidan notices "ya right addy?" He gently grabs my arm and we stop walking

"Ah yeah I'm good, nervous now that we're here"   
"We don't have to do it if you don't wanna" Aidan reassures me  
"Oh god no! We're doing it! And it's gonna be amazing!" I smile.   
"Your sure?"   
I roll my eyes "yes aid I'm sure, I'm just nervous" 

We start walking again, I look over at him "come on, you can't tell me your not a tiny bit nervous?"

I watch as he nods his head yes slowly "I am, absolutely shitting myself" Aidan says with a laugh.

I nudge him with my elbow, "come on, let's do this" I grab his hand and lace our fingers, I feel buzz run through me.   
We reach the jump platform and an instructor goes through all the safety stuff, "so who's going first?" He questions?

I look at Aidan then to the other couple   
We all stay silent   
The instructor laughs "you can always do tandem if you don't wanna go alone" he suggests 

I look up at Aidan "do you wanna do that?"   
He stays silent for a beat "yeah, yeah let's do that"   
I smile at him "alright, we'll go first"

We get strapped in facing each other.   
"You two good to go?" The instructor asks   
I Smile and nod my head vigorously 

The instructor looks at Aidan   
"Yeah, ready"he replies   
He leads us over to the jump point   
"Wait! Wait one second" I say   
"Having second thoughts?" Aidan says with a smirk   
I stick my tongue out "no" I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone "can you please get a picture of us for me?" I ask as I hand over my phone 

The instructor laughs "sure"   
I smile widely as he snaps a few pictures   
"Want me to hold onto it while you jump?" He asks  
"Yeah, that would be great" I say   
"Okay, ready now?"

We both nod our heads and shuffle more towards the edge. I look over and let out a deep breath. 

I can feel Aidan watching me, I look up at him. His gorgeous brown eyes staring back at me. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on tightly, Aidan moves his face closer to mine and rests his forehead on mine, he gives me a smile And whispers "Ready?"  
"Hell yeah" I reply 

Before I know it we've jumped, I feel the air rush from my lungs, I don't know how but I manage to let out a scream just before we hit the water. We stay under for a few seconds before we spring back up. 

"Woah! Holy fuck that's cold!" I shout   
I hear Aidan laugh, I crane my neck to look at him, his hairs drenched and plastered across his face and he's smiling. _Jesus Christ he's amazing_

Slowly we are lowered into a waiting boat and taken back to dry land. Aidan climbs out first then helps me out _and a gentleman_ I give him a smile "thanks Aid"   
"No trouble" he says and runs a hand through his now damp hair   
We start walking   
"I don't mean for helping me outta the boat, well I do but..." I trail off 

I stop walking, Aidan stops and turns to face me  
"You right addy?" He's asks worry laces his voice   
"Y-yeah, I'm good, actually really good" I say with a laugh. Aidan moves closer to me till our toes touch. 

"Thank you, for everything Aid" I whisper   
He gives a small laugh "I didn't do anything lass"   
"You did tho" 

Our instructor jogs over to us, Aidan steps away   
"here ya love" he says as he hands me my phone, I take it and thank him "the other two are about to jump, so you can wait over at the bus if you wanna" he says 

"Thanks again" I say   
We start walking towards the bus, I let out a deep breath.   
"Ya sure ya right Addy?" Aidan asks again   
I turn and face him "yeah, I- I feel... I feel amazing! That! That!" point over to the jump point "Was amazing! And exactly what I needed I feel so free Ya know!? Like this HUGE weights been lifted" I beam at him "and thank you so much for doing it with me Aid" 

Aidan walks over to me. My heart races   
He places his hands in mine and laces our fingers.   
"It was my pleasure, i had fun, and if I'm honest I was terrified the entire time" he laughs 

I start to speak but before I can get the words out I'm cut off "oh sweetheart would you look at them? Such a beautiful couple" 

I quickly let go of Aidan's hands and take a step back, I look over at the couple walking towards us, they look like they would be in their forties   
"Oh sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt" the lady says "but I don't remember the last time I saw two people so in love!" She gushes 

"Oh ah umm, we-we arnt together" I mumble as I push some hair behind my ear   
"Oh, sorry I just thought, well sorry again" she says 

We all bored the bus, I plonk myself down next to Aidan   
He stays quiet for the first leg of the trip, I nudge him   
"Hey you alright" I whisper   
He gives me a side glance and nods his head 

_great now he's mad at me_   
"Is the silent treatment about before?" I whisper again   
Aidan shifts so he's facing me "what? No!" He says   
I nod my head "thats good then, look I'm sorry"   
Aidan shushes me "you've nothing to be sorry for, you were right we arnt together" I feel a twinge in my chest

He shifts back to the way he was and turns his head to look out the window. I watch him for a moment _fuck it_   
"Aid?"   
"Hmm yeah?" He turns to look at me   
I move in closer to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I move back and study his face. He looks shocked. I go to apologise but am cut of by my phone _for the love of fuck_ I pull it out of my pocket and look down at the screen _Davey_

"Hey Davey, what's up?"  
"Hey, where are you? We just got back and your not here" he laughs   
"I be back soon, Aidan and I have been doing stuff" I say   
"Oh yeah? What kind of busy?" He asks  
"Probably not what your insinuating" I say   
He laughs again   
"We'll be back in about twenty minutes or so" I say   
"Alright, alright well we are just about to grab lunch at the hotel so, yeah come join when you get back"   
"Will do"  
"Good, see ya in a bit then"  
"Bye Davey"   
I end the call.

"Everything good?" Aidan asks  
"Yeah, they just got back from wherever they were and are having lunch at the hotel and told us to join if we want" I say   
"Oh, yeah. Okay" Aidan says. 

Half an hour later we're back at the hotel   
"God damn, my hairs still damp, and it's so freaking cold!" I say   
Aidan chuckles next to me   
"And what are you laughing at over there chuckles?"   
"You" he says   
"Me? Why?" I say 

"Because your adorable" he says as we reach the hotel entrance   
I smile at him "well your pretty cute yourself"   
Aidan smiles and shakes his head as we walk in.   
We make our way over to the restaurant and walk over to uncle and Davey 

"Hello all" I say happily   
Uncle turns around "addy! Why are you wet!"   
I laugh "well ya see, we kinda went bungee jumping"   
"You what?" Uncle says shocked  
"We jumped off a bridge uncle" I say as I sit down next to him   
"Huh, and how did that go for Ye?" He asks  
"It was the most amazing thing I've ever done!"   
"She talked you into it didn't she lad?" Uncle asks Aidan   
He shrugs his shoulders "I couldn't say no" he smiles at me 

I feel heat radiate over my face _god damn it!_

Half way through lunch we are joined by dean, Richard and Lee. 

"Bungee jumping? Aidan! You went with out me?" Dean says   
"It was amazing!" I say excitement filling my voice   
"Oh aye, don't think I've heard someone scream so loud in my life!" Aidan laughs   
I put my hand over his mouth "hush you"   
He mumbles from behind my hand "huh what was that? You wet your pants on the way down?" I smirk at him. 

Aidan frowns at me, then the cheeky shit licks my hand   
"Ew! You seriously just did that didn't you?" I run my now wet hand over his face. 

"Awe, addy yuck!" Aidan says as he try's to get out of my reach.   
"Oh come on, it's your spit!" 

For a moment I forget that we arnt the only two in the room _how can he make me feel like that?_

"So what's everyone's plans for tonight? Seeing as we've spent half the day here" I ask  
"Quiet night for me I think" uncle says   
"Yeah, sounds about right" Richard says "never know when we are gonna get time like this off again" 

"Old people" I mutter under my breath   
"Hey I heard that!" Uncle says   
I stick my tongue out at him "Dean?"  
"Yes'm?"   
"What's the night life like out here?" I ask  
"Well, that depends on what you want to do, there are plenty of pubs" 

"What about night clubs?" I ask  
He runs a hand over his bearded chin "yeah, there's a few good ones, why? Keen for a night out?"   
"May of crossed my mind" I smile   
"Theres a club not far from here, opened up last week, it's meant to be pretty decent" dean says 

"Sounds good to me, who wants to come?" I ask  
Everyone stay silent   
"Really? No one?"  
Again I'm met by silence   
"Come on! Davey!? You'll come with me won't you?" I look over at him and pout 

Davey lets out a groan "fine! I'll come!"  
"Yay!   
"Only so you don't get into any trouble" he says with a smirk   
"Psssh! Please when have I ever gotten into trouble" I say   
Davey raises an eyebrow at me "really? You want me to remind you? Or how about I just call Finn? I'm sure he's got plenty of fun stories to tell" 

I raise my hands in surrender "okay okay, I promise I'll behave" i look over at Aidan and dean "what about you two? Gonna come have some fun before you go back to filming?" 

"Sure why not" dean says "I'll go"  
"Lovely!" "Aid? What about you?"   
I see dean not so subtlety elbow him  
"Yeah, alright I'll come" Aidan says   
I smile at him _this is either gonna be a really good idea or really bad_

I turn to lee "and what about you elf king? Will his majesty be gracing us with his presence tonight?" 

Lee ponders for a minute "it would be me honour" he says with a slight bow of his head.   
I stifle a laugh "careful lee, your Thranduil is showing   
Lee gives me a smirk. 

"Right!" I clap my hands together and start to stand   
"I'm gonna go start getting ready"

"Ready?"Richard says "it's like half seven  
"Well ya see, Rome wasn't built in a day" I give Davey a quick kiss on the cheek and make my way up to my room. 

_Aidan_   
"She serious?" I say to Davey   
"Yep" he replies   
"Honestly?" I say   
"Oh yeah! We went out a few times when I was in town, she'd spend about three... Four hours getting ready" 

"Holy fuck" dean says   
"And what time does she think we're gonna be heading out?" I say  
"Midnight, but if I remember correctly she does everything a woman can do before they go out, and I mean everything!, showers, does her hair, make up, nails, but the end results... Well let's just say it'll be a miracle if she doesn't cause trouble tonight"


	10. Authors note!

Hello my lovely readers!   
I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I been so busy lately and to be honest have a writers block with this story at the moment, but I have not given up on Aidan and Addy and I hope you haven't either. I'll update as soon as I can 

Thanks lovelies


	11. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Finally an update! I know it took me a lot longer than I said it would so it's nice and long for you all with a little bit of smut preview 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Once I reach my floor I hurry to my room, I'm determined not to take forever getting ready, but hey I'm a girl and it's a loooong process for me to get ready, and in sure Davey the smartarse has already told everyone I take my time. To be honest though I don't really go out that much, I went thorough my "town" phase when I turned eighteen. 

I let myself into my room and start to undress, I kick off my shoes and shimmy out of my jeans followed by my jacket and top, I walk into the bathroom and start the shower. I unhook my bra and slide off my panties then climb in. I tilt my head back and close my eyes so the hot water runs over my hair and down my face, I run my hands over my head. I reach for my shampoo, squeezing a decent amount on my palm I rub my hand together and lather up my hair, I rinse and do the same with the conditioner, I wash my body with my exfoliating glove, I lather up my legs and grab my razor. Once I'm satisfied with that I do my under arms. _so glad I got a wax before I came out here_  
Not that I'm expecting anything to happen, buts it's always good to be prepared. 

I stay under the hot spray for a little while longer before I turn off the taps and climb out. I wrap one of the fluffy towels around myself, I towel dry my hair before drying it fully with the hair dryer, once I'm done I style it, I grab my hair straightener and start to curl it loosely.

_full face of make up or natural?_ I question myself _fuck it, full face_ I lay out my make up. I put on some primer first then concealer, I grab my full coverage foundation, or as I call it my heavy duty foundation, I apply it and make sure there's no line around my jaw, I hate nothing more than that fucking orange line you see on chicks faces, seriously girls! Learn how to apply your make up! I dig through my make up bag for my setting spray and spray a generous amount to my face, I let it sit for a few minutes, I give myself a grey smokey eye and winged eyeliner and finish off with a deep blood red lip. 

I strip off my robe and pull on a pair of seamless black lace panties and matching bra and slip on my dress and black heels, I slide on a bracelet, stuff my id, cash, phone and room key in my clutch and I'm set.  
I grab my jacket that's hanging over the back of the couch and slip it over my arm. I take a look at the clock on the wall 9:45 _not bad_. There's a knock at the door and I answer it 

"Why'd you knock? You have a room key?" I question Davey  
"Eh, couldn't be bothered pulling it out of my pocket" he says as he steps past me and heads to the bathroom  
"Your weird" I yell  
"No weirder than you!" He calls over his shoulder  
I shake my head, I put all my stuff back on the couch, and head to the mini bar, I grab two beers and crack the tops. I walk into the bathroom "got you a beer" I say

Davey sticks his head out of the shower "good gimme"  
I roll my eyes and pass him his drink.  
20 minutes later Davey is showered, shaved and dressed and we're ready to go. 

Again I slip my jacket over my arm and head to the door  
"Put the coat on babe" Davey says as he rolls up his shirt sleeves  
"Ah why?" I question  
"Well for one it's cold, and two you look hot tonight, give the kid something to look forward to when you take it off in the club" he suggestively lifts his brows "ya know what I'm saying?" 

"Your such a prev!" I slip my coat on  
"And you love it now, vamous!" He says and ushers me out of the door  
"Your so pushy tonight" I mutter. 

We take the lift down to the lobby where the others are waiting  
"Well don't you look stunning" dean says with a smile  
"Oh yeah, wait till you see what's under it" Davey days with a laugh  
I smack him in the arm with my clutch "shall we?" 

We end up walking to the club, and are let in as soon as we approach the velvet rope  
I nudge Davey "perks of knowing movie stars"  
He laughs at me and walks in. 

I make my way over to coat check with Aidan and Lee, Dean and Davey are standing behind us. "Watch" I hear Davey say to Dean as I start to unbutton my coat and slip it off my arms and hand it to the guy behind the counter, he gives me my ticket and I turn back around 

I swear I hear Aidan's breath hitch  
"Right, I take it back; Addy you look _fucking_ stunning, how'd you get into that thing? It looks like a second skin!" Dean exclaims  
I feel my cheeks heat "ah thanks" 

"So drink?" Lee says  
"Yep, let's do that" I say and make my way over to the bar

_Aidan_  
Jesus Christ, I swear she's trying to kill me! That fucking dress, she looks amazing, I'm tempted to peel it off her and have my way with her right now. 

"She looks good" Lee says from next to me  
"Mhmm"  
He chuckles "so what are you gonna do about it?"  
"Do what?"  
He rolls his eyes "come on man, you like her, she likes you"

I run a hand over my chin "it's a little more complicated than that"  
Lee gives me a questionable look And I roll my eyes "not interested in being the re-bound guy"  
Lee claps a hand on my shoulder "so don't be the re-bound guy"

_normal_  
I order drinks for everyone and carry the tray over to the table they had acquired  
"Beer and shots gentlemen" I say as I place the tray down. We all down the shots. 

After fifteen minutes of chatting and laughing I announce that I'm going to dance and make my way over to the dance floor. Closing my eyes I let my hips sway to the music, I open them when I feel a set of petite hands on my hips, I front of me is a Gorgeous blonde girl, she gives me a flirty smile and I return it, she takes my smile as a go head and pulls me closer to her, one of her legs makes its way between mine and we grind on each other a little bit. She's taller than me, even in my heels, with green eyes and tan skin. She spins me so my back is to her front and wraps her arms over mine. I look over at our table, all eyes on us, I give them a wink. We dance for a few songs before we pull apart, I tell her I'm going back to my friends and she pulls me close again whispering in my ear she pulls away and I look at her with wide eyes, she laughs and plants a soft kiss on cheek and walks away. 

I make my way over to the table  
"Well that was some show" Davey says  
I flip him the bird "oh shut it, we were only dancing"  
"Dancing? Is that what they call it now?" Look more like dry fucking"  
"Your a pig you know?" I say as I take his drink from his hand 

"That was mine"  
"Mine now suckah"  
I can feel eyes on me, I look up, Aidan is watching me intently I give him a smile  
"So who wants to dance?" I ask  
They stay quiet "really? none of you? Davey?"  
"Sorry sweetheart, I've got my eye on your friend from before"  
I laugh "have at it, not sure your her type tho"  
Davey winks at me and makes his way over to my dance partner, I roll my eyes as he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor

I take davey's now empty seat next to Lee and he wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close and says "you are an absolute knock out Addy"  
I laugh in response "your not so bad yourself Mr.Pace"  
Lees wearing and blue button down shirt, black slacks and shoes , he does look good, but then again Lee always looks good, he's all tall and broad shoulders with a panties dropping smile, but to me Aidan looks better, black jeans, top and his ever present black boots, and his hair is pushed back off his face,he's got that sexy vampire vibe going, he's just fucking gorgeous

"What was that?" Lee yells over the music  
_shit! Did I say that out loud?_  
I feel my cheeks heat up, I give Lee a shrug and he fires back a knowing smirk _Jesus am I that transparent_ Lee shifts closer to me "go dance with him"  
I pull back slightly and shake my head, Lee rolls his eyes and bumps my shoulder with his, I reach for my drink and take a large mouthful. 

A while later after a few drinks Davey returns with his dance partner trailing behind him  
"Hi all" he smiles widely. He shoots me a wink as he sits and pulls his dance partner onto his lap 

"Everyone this is ah...." He trails off  
_dumb-arse forgot her name_ I grin at him  
"Leila" she says  
"That's right, Leila, everyone Leila"  
They all say hi and she gives them a once over, I don't miss the way her look lingers in Aidan 

"Right, I need another drink and a smoke" I announce as I stand, I grab my clutch and make my way over to the bar, I order my drink, pay then head towards the smokers lounge, I find an empty table and place my drink and bag down, I might a smoke and breathe in deeply. A few minutes later I'm done, I debate on lighting another or heading back in, lighting another wins, I'd just lit it when Aidan walks out with Dean and Lee behind him. 

I raise a brow, "where's Davey?"  
Dean rolls his eyes "in there sucking face with miss "Leila" "  
"Ah say no more" 

I'm chatting with Dean when Aidan reaches over the table a plucks my smoke from between my fingers "hey, that's mine" I say, he gives me a grin as he brings it up to his mouth and places it between his lips  
I let out a strangled moan at the sight, which I try to cover with a cough, Lee pats me on the back "alright?" He asks with a smirk, I frown at him "yes", because what else am I meant to say? "Yeah I'm fine, but everything Aidan does turns me on and makes me feel like mush even when all he does is smile?" No I don't think so. _fuck it!_

"Right, come on you up" I say to Aidan  
"Huh? Why?"  
I hold my hand out "we are going to dance"  
He gives me a sceptical look "nah I'm good darlin"  
I frown "Aidan, dance with me...please" 

He sighs and stands from his seat, takes a large mouthful of his drink and takes my hand, I lead us back inside and to the dance floor, I face him and wrap my arms around his neck and his hands fall to my waist.  
I sway my hips to the music and slowly inch closer to Aidan, I grind my hips against his and I feel a shot of pleasure run down my spine and straight to my crutch. Aidan's grip tightens on my waist slightly. 

I continue to slowly rotate my hips into his until he starts to move against me. I smile up at him, Aidan moves his hands up and down my sides, my whole body feels like it's on fire, I move my hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. Aidan pulls me closer, so my chest is pressed tightly against his, I search his eyes for a moment before I pull back and turn around so my back his now pressed to his front, I grind my backside into his crotch as he snakes his hands around my waist and pulls me back against him again, I close my eyes and let out a small moan when I feel his hardness pressing into me. I feel him lean down slightly and plant a soft kiss against my neck, teeth grazing my skin slightly, I feel a shiver run though my body, I've alway been a fan of a bit of biting during sex. We dance like this until the song ends and make our way back over to the table. 

Dean and Lee grin at us, Davey and his girl are too busy making sure they both have tonsils to notice us  
"Shut up" I mouth at them  
"So, another round? Lee asks  
We all agree, Lee comes back with a round of shots and beer for us all. I'm sitting next to Aidan, he places and arm around the back of my chair and runs his thumb up and down my arm while he talks to Dean and Lee. 

I bump Aidan with my shoulder to get his attention "Ya know" I slurr my word a little and frown  
"What's that?"  
"I've seen being human" I say  
He raises a brow "oh yeah?"  
"Yep, and I must say you make one hell of a vampire"  
He laughs "ya think so?"  
"Oh hell yeah! Incredibly sexy, I've always had a thing for vampires"  
I hear Davey laugh And I shoot him a glare  
"Really? Hmmm" Aidan says  
"Yep, dunno what it is, just the darkness and danger I guess, soooo much better than that sparkly bullshit like twilight"  
Aidan laughs again and smiles brightly at me "well thank you"  
_God I love it when he smiles_

 

Six shots later we leave. Davey announces that he's going home with Leila and that he has his room key and tells me I shouldn't wait up. I laugh at him, kiss his cheek and tell him to have fun.

 

"Is it weird?" Lee asks as we head towards our hotel  
"Is what weird?" I say  
"Seeing him go off with other woman?" 

I snort "no, why should it be? We aren't togther" I say  
"Yeah, but you were together tho weren't you?" He says  
"Well, I mean yeah, years ago" I say "wait how'd you know?" I question  
"He told us when you were getting ready earlier" Dean say  
"Oh" I say "yeah we were, but it's was years ago, I still love him but we aren't meant to be" I say as I look at Aidan  
Lee doesn't say anything more about it. 

Aidan bumps his hand into mine and laces our fingers together, I feel my heat race and my face heat _god damn it addy, woman up already!_ I squeeze his fingers lightly. We get back to the hotel and make our way to the elevator, we all enter and Dean and Lee get off before us, I give them both a kiss on the cheek and say goodnight. 

The doors close and I'm suddenly very aware that it's just Aidan and I.  
I hear him mumble something which sounds like "fuck it"  
Before I know it he's in front of me, hands either side of my head on the wall, and his mouth is on mine, I gasp and kiss him back, I grab the front of his shirt and pull him to be me, the kiss quickly becomes heated and Aidan pulls away, he looks down at me, his eyes are dark, " I've wanted to do that all night, from the moment I saw you" he whispers. 

We stay like that silent just watching each other for a few moments before the elevator chimes and the doors open to our floor, he pushes off the wall and slips his hand into mine and pulls me out. We reach my door and he pushes me against the door so much back is flush with the wood. He's so close, I can feel his hot Whisky and beer breath on my face, I close my eyes and tilt my head up and place a soft kiss to his lips, Aidan wraps his arms around my body pulls me to him, a hand comes up and into my hair, cradling the back of my head and the other moves down my back and comes to a stop just under my breast, I feel my nipple tighten in anticipation of his touch, he breaks our kiss and trails his lips across my jaw and down the side of my neck, his slight stubble and the wetness of his tongue set my bodies nerves on end, he makes his way back to my mouth and plants a lingering kiss on my lips before resting his forehead on mine. Both of us are breathing heavily, once I had my breathing under control I say "do you wanna come in?" Aidan shakes his head "no"

"No?" I repeat  
Aidan lifts his head from mine and places a hand on my cheek and look into my eyes intently "I want to, believe me I do, but if we're gonna do this, I wanna do it right, both of us completely sober, I want to remember every sound you make" he runs his fingers down my cheek making me shiver "every whimper, every short breathy answer and moan"

"Aidan" I moan, his words are turning me on more than I'd care to admit  
" I love the way you say my name like that all breathless"  
He gives me another kiss leaving me dizzy before he pull away from me completely  
"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" He questions  
"Mhmm, defenatly" I sigh  
I watch Aidan walk down the hall to his room before I unlock my door and make my way inside. 

_I lean against the door and let out a shaky breath, I was beyond turned on. I push off the door and make my way to my room, I'm almost there when there's a loud knock at the door, I smile to myself hoping that it's Aidan and not Davey, I unlock it and pull it open, low and behold there he is except now he's shirtless and his jeans are hanging dangerously low on his hips "everything okay Aid?" He doesn't say anything just walks in and closes the door behind him. He stalks towards me, I feel my heart race as he moves closer to me, before I know it his lips have descended on mine in a strong heated kiss, his hands start roaming up my back and down my sides, he bends down and hooks his arms under my legs as effortlessly lifts me, I wrap my legs around his waist._

_I pull away from our kiss and attach my lips to his neck and kiss, I feel him reach up and start to unzip my dress, I move back to his mouth and take his bottom lip into my mouth and suck, Aidan groans into my mouth and starts moving towards the bedroom, I feel myself hit the soft mattress, I look up at him his eyes are dark with lust... Wait are they? Are his eyes black? "Shit Aid what happen?" I go to sit up but Aidan's on me before I can "Aidan?" I say shakily "oh my sweet" he murmurs against my skin "Aidan's not here"_

_I gasp and struggle against him, he lifts his head from my neck and shifts so his body is laying completely on mine trapping me between himself and the bed. I look up at him, his eyes are back to normal now, back to Aidan's golden brown, I frown. He leans down and captures my lips with his, I moan then feel a sharp sting on my lip "ouch! Aid! That hurt!" Aidan groans above me  
"Oh sweetheart, it's not Aidan" he looks down at me his gaze piercing mine "but I can be whoever you want, as long as I get to taste you" before I can form words he's ducked his head and lightly bites my neck, not enough to make me bleed but just enough to make me gasp at the sensation, he runs a hand down my side and stops at the end of my dress, my breath hitches as his hand inches up my thigh towards my panty clad pussy "tell me to stop now and I will" he says_

_But I can't speak, no words will come to me, he shifts his weight so he can access me better, his hand cups me and I moan at the contact " you nice and yet for me sweetheart?" He questions, my head lolls to the side as he strokes me "how about I find out for myself huh?" He shifts off me and pushes my dress up so its bunched up around my waist, I feel his fingers in the waist band of my panties and he slides them down my legs, he shifts further down and spreads my legs with his hands, I can feel his hair touch my inner thighs and he inhales deeply, I look down at him between my legs and he's looking up at me his eyes are black again, his teeth bared "you smell so good, good enough to eat" he says with an evil smirk, I watch as he sinks his teeth into my inner thigh, I gasp at the sudden pain but it quickly subsides and turns into pleasure, I moan and lace my fingers in his hair and tug on it gently, I feel his hot mouth make its way to my dripping core. I feel his tongue on my clit gently swirling around and around "oh fuck!" I call out and tighten my grip on his hair. He lightly probes my entrance with a finger before plunging it in, I let out a long moan_

_Feel good?" He questions I can hear laughter in his voice_ "Y-yes!" I stutter  
_His mouth closes over my sensitive bud and he sucks hard and adds another finger and pumps them in and out faster and faster._  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" I yell  
I hear him growl  
"I-I-I'm gonna cum" tell him 

I hear someone banging around in the lounge room and sit straight up, heart racing, covered in sweat "fucking kidding me? It's a fucking dream!" I growl to myself, I throw back my blanket and climb out of bed and walk into the lounge room and switch on the light, I see Davey hanging half off the couch with one shoe on.

"What are you doing?" I question  
"Mm, sleeping" he mumbles  
"Not on the couch your not you'll fall off"  
He opens one eye and looks at me "you alone in there?" He asks  
"Yeah, corse I'm alone, why wouldn't I be?" I asks  
He smirks "didn't sound like you were"  
"Shut it buddy, you woke me from an amazing dream!"  
Davey laughs as he starts to stand  
"What happen to your lady friend?" I ask as he walk to the bedroom  
He sighs as he lays down "passed out in the cab on the way back, left her with her friend and came back" he says  
I nod my head and switch of the light and climb back into bed 

"So" he smirks "why isn't the Irish in your bed? You two were looking pretty cozy when we left"  
"Shush, I'm tired I'll tell you in the morning"


	12. Aidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Aidan's point of view   
> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think xx

I feel her presence before I see her, it's as if the whole room becomes alive with an electric charge whenever she's around, she makes me feel things I haven't felt in what feels like years. I feel my blood pumping through my veins and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end, I hear the steady clacking of her heels on the lobby floor as she nears, I turn, watching her closely, she's smiling and laughing with Davey and I wish I was the one who was making her smile, she looks over at me he smile widens and I feel my chest tighten "well don't you look stunning" I hear Dean say from beside me _stunning is an understatement_ "oh yeah, wait till you see what's under it" Davey retorts _I can only imagine_ Addy smacks him with her tiny bag and says "shall we" 

It takes twenty minutes to get to the night club, I don't remember the last time, once we reach the door we're let in without charge, I'll never get use to things like that. Out of the corner of my eye I see Addy nudge Davey and whispers something to him that makes him laugh, he shakes his head and walks in, we make our way over to coat check, I pull my jacket off and hand it to the guy behind the counter "watch" I hear from behind me   
I turn to see Addy slip off her coat _fuck me Christ!_ I choke on air I inhale so quickly at the sight of her   
"Right, I take it back; Addy you look _fucking_ stunning! How'd you get into that thing? It looks like a second skin! Dean exclaims. _Jesus Christ, I swear she's trying to kill me! That fucking dress, she looks amazing, I'm tempted to peel it off her and have my way with her right now_

"She looks good" Lee says from next to me  
"Mhmm"  
He chuckles "so what are you going to do about it?"   
"What?"   
He rolls his eyes "come on man, you like her, she likes you"   
I run a hand over my chin "it's a little more complicated than that"   
Lee gives me a questionable look and I roll my eyes "not interested in being the re-bound guy" 

Addy orders a round of drinks and shots   
"Beer and shots gentlemen" she says as she places down the tray, I by pass the shot and take a large mouthful of my beer instead, after a while she announces that she's going to dance, I watch as she closes her eyes and starts swaying to the music, a tall blonde comes up behind her and puts her hands on her hips, I feel a pang of jealously run though me, a few short minutes later she's back at our table but not before whispers something to her that makes her eyes go wide and the blonde pants a kiss on her cheek before walking away 

"Well that was some show" Davey says   
_some show indeed_   
"Oh shut it, we were only dancing"   
"Dancing? Is that what they call it now? Looked more like dry fucking"   
"Your a pig you know?" Addy takes his drink   
"That was mine" Davey says   
Mine now suckah" she says with a laugh, God I love her laugh. She asks all of us if we want to dance, no one says anything, Davey says he's got his eye on the girl who she was dancing with before, she laughs again "have at it, not sure she's your type tho" 

Addy sits in davey's vacated seat next to Lee, he wraps an arm around her and pulls him close another shot of jealousy runs through me, not that I really have any reason to be, we've only kissed a few times and I only jumped of a bridge for her. Davey comes back the blonde trailing behind him.

"Everyone this is ah...." He trails off   
I see Addy grin   
"Leila" she says   
"That's right Leila,everyone Leila" Davey says   
Everyone says their hellos, her gaze lingers on me for a beat "right I need another drink and a smoke" Addy says. I have to stop myself from following her   
Davey and his "friend" start whispering and she lets out an annoying giggle 

"Right well I'm going for a fag" I stand and make my way out to the smoking area, Dean and Lee close behind me  
Addy raises a brow as we approach "where's Davey?"   
"In there sucking face with miss Leila" Dean says   
"Ah say no more"   
Addy's immersed in a convocation with Dean, I reach over the table and take her cigarette from between her fingers "hey that's mine" I give her a grin and take a drag, addy coughs, Lee gives her a pat on the back "alright?" He asks "yes she says a frown on her face 

She stands and makes her way over to me   
"Right,come on you up" she says   
"Huh? Why?" I question   
Addy hold her hand out for me to take "we are going to dance"   
I give her a look "nah I'm good darlin"   
She frowns "Aidan, dance with me...please"   
I let out a half hearted sigh _course I want to dance with her, not sure I can control myself tho_   
I take a mouthful of my beer and take her hand, I let her lead us back into the club and onto the dance floor, she faces me, wraps her arms around my neck, I place my hands on her hips, Addy sways to the music, her hips bump into mine and I tighten my grip on her slightly 

Addy bumps her hips into mine again and I move mine against hers, she smiles up at me, that beautiful smile of hers that makes my chest tighten, I move my hands up and down her sides, addy moves her hands up into my hair, I pull her closer to me, our chests press together, Addy spins in my arms, her back now facing my front. She grinds into my crotch, which makes groan, I wrap my arms around her and pull her back so she's flush against my chest, I'm sure she can feel my cock digging into her, I lean down and plant a kiss on her neck, dragging my teeth over her skin slowly, I feel her shiver against me,

we finish dancing, Dean and Lee smirk at us as we approach the table "so another round?" Lee suggests, I nod in agreement. I'm part way through my third pint when Addy bumps her shoulder against mine, I turn and face her "ya know" she says there's a slight slur to her words and she frowns at herself. I hold back a laugh "what's that?"   
"I've seen being human"   
I raise a brow "oh yeah?"  
"Yep and might I say you make one hell of a vampire"  
I laugh "ya think so?"  
"Oh hell yeah! Incredibly sexy, I've always had a thing for vampires"  
Davey laughs from the other side of the table and she shoots him a glare   
"Really? Hmm" _I'll keep that in mind_   
"Yep, dunno what it is, just the darkness and danger I guess, sooo much better than that sparkly bullshit like twilight"   
I laugh and give her a smile "well thank you"

Probably one too many pints and shots on Addy's behalf Davey leaves with the blonde, I give him a head nod, he and addy have a quick chat, she tells him to have fun and kisses his cheek. Lee asks her if it's weird seeing him leave with someone else, she lets out a snort and says no, though I already knew. I reach my hand out and lace our fingers together, she gives mine a squeeze. We make it back to the hotel and go straight to the elevator, Lee and Dean get off on their floor. The door closes again and the small space fills with an electric energy "fuck it" i plant my hands on either side of her head, and kiss her,Addy lets out a small gasp and kisses me back, she grasps my shirt and pulls me close to her, our kiss becomes more heated by the second. I pull away and look down at her, lipstick smeared on her perfect lips 

"I've wanted to do that all night, from the moment I saw you" I whisper. We stay silent watching each other, the elevator chimes and the doors open, I push off the wall and place my hand in hers and pull her after me, we get to Addy's door, I drop her hand and spin her so her back is flat against the door, I study her face, trying to pick up on a que that she doesn't want this but there isn't one, she closes her eyes and tilts her head up brushing her lips against mine, I pull her close, I reach a hand into her thick hair and cradle head, the other moves down her side slowly, my fingers itch to touch her perky breasts and run my thumb over her nipples and make them hard under my touch but I stop myself and rest my thumb just under her breast. I break away from her now swollen lips and trail my mouth over her jaw and down her neck _fuck, we need to stop_ I groan and kiss a trail back up her neck to her mouth and plant a soft lingering kiss on her perfectly swollen lips, I rest my head on hers, I inhale deeply, her sent filling up my senses making my head cloudy. "Do you wanna come in?" 

I shake my head and say "no" regretting the words as soon as they leave my mouth, when all I really want to do is get her inside, peel this teasing dress touch her all over, cup her pert breasts, stroke her from throat to pussy, hear my name fall from her lips and watch her come undone under me. "No" she repeats. I place a hand on her soft cheek and when I find my voice I say "I want to, believe me I do, but if we're gonna do this I wanna do it right, both of us completely sober, I want to remember everything, every sound, every whimper, every short breath" I run my fingers down her cheek. 

"Aidan" she moans, I feel my cock twitch _sorry mate_ "I love the way you say my name like that, all breathless" I pull back from her before I can change my mind and decide to fuck her against the door, because Addy deserves better than a quickie in a hotel hall way, no when I fuck her I'm going to worship her tight, curvy body. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"   
"Mhmm, tomorrow" she sighs 

I make my way to my room and enter quickly, my jeans are uncomfortably tight, my cock straining against the zipper,   
I stalk to my room, ripping my shirt over my head, unbuckle my belt before pulling my pants down, I throw myself onto the bed and wrap my hand around my painfully hard cock, pre cum already seeping from the head, I smear it around and try to imagine Addy, what it would feel like to have her hot wet mouth all over my cock, having her suck me, I let out a groan and stroke faster, I imagine her perfect pillowy tits in my hands, my mouth all over them, sucking and biting her hardens nipples, I wonder if I can me her cum from that alone, I can just picture her spread out in front of me, skin flushed and pussy glistening with her arousal, "fuck!" I bet she tastes amazing, sweet probably like honey. I work my cock harder and faster feeling my orgasm building, my legs tense at the thought of Addy on all fours my cock gliding in and out of her tight, wet heat, moaning my name as she cums on my cock "Jesus! Addy!" I moan loudly, my balls tighten as I cum, thick,hot ropes landing on my stomach and hand. I clean myself up and fall asleep with thoughts of Addy swimming in my head


	13. Lunch date

Around lunch time the next day I drag myself out of bed and shower, Davey is still dead to the world when I get out  
I dress quickly and quietly leave the bedroom closing the door behind me, I make my way into the kitchen and make myself a coffee, just as I sit down on the couch my phones beeps, I pick it up a text from Aidan _when did he get my number?_ I unlock my phone and read the message  
_mornin' love, feelin OK?_  
I reply _afternoon :) feelin fine, woke up not long ago, you?_  
Seconds later my phone beeps again  
_yeh, I'm grand, wondering if you'd wnt 2 come 2 lunch w/me?_  
I smile down at my phone, memories of last night and my very sexual dream come flooding back, I feel my cheeks heat, my phone beeps again 

_unless you'd rather not_  
"Fuck it" I mutter to myself  
_no, lunch sounds great, gimme 20 I'll meet you in lobby x_  
He replies instantly  
_grand_

I guickly brush my hair and throw it up in a messy bun, I grab my jacket,phone, card and room key, I write Davey a quick note and send him a text as well letting him know I'd gone out and didn't want to wake him, I make my way to the elevator and hit the ground floor, my stomach tightens, I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes, I can feel Aidan's lips on mine, the small space full of our heavy breathing. The elevator chimes, my eyes snap open at the sound I push off the wall and exit. I see Aidan standing by reception. I suddenly feel very hot and almost turn back around to hide in my room, but before I could he looks up and notices me watching him, he smiles. Again I feel my cheek heat. _Jesus Christ, what is he doing to me? I don't remember the last time someone had made me feel like this...giddy,nervous,terrified and safe all at the same time...well not since Davey_ I frown at the thought he was my whole word at one point, love is what I felt for him...still feel for him but a different kind of love. 

I shake the thoughts from my head and make my way of to Aidan, his smile widens once I'm in front of him.  
"You looked like you were goin' ta high tail it for a moment there" 

"For a moment I was going to" I say truthfully  
"Well I'm glad you didn't" "so shall we?"  
I nod my head "yeah where did you have in mind?" I ask as we make our way out of the hotel 

"There's a cafe a few block over that looks nice"  
"Sure, sounds good"  
We walk in silence for a few minutes when Aidan reaches for my hand and laces his fingers through mine pulling me closer to him, my breath hitches "you right love?" He questions  
I nod my head "I'm great"  
"Grand"

We get to the cafe find a table and sit down  
"So, did you have a good time last night?" Aidan asks as he looks over his menu. I let out a nervous laugh "ah yeah I did, you?"  
"Oh aye, great time" he smiles at me _Jesus Christ_  
I stay silent, nervous energy rolling off me, Aidan must of sensed my discomfort, he reaches over the table and places a hand over mine "hey, I'm sorry if I....if I over stepped last night" he says softly  
"What? No!, no you didn't, I ah _im_ sorry if I did"  
Aidan lets out a chuckle and looks down briefly "trust me love you didn't, an I didn't do anythin' I didn't want to"  
I give him a weak smile "that's good then"  
A waitress comes over and we give our orders. Another awkward silence passes between us

"Do you regret it?" I blurt out  
I cringe and mentally slap myself _good one idiot_ "never mind" I mumble  
Aidan gives my hand a squeeze, I'd almost forgotten his hand was still on mine, our eyes meet, his expression is soft. "I don't regret anythin' we did last night love, but" _of course there's a but_ "and here it comes" I say under my breath

I take my hand away from his  
A small frown appears on Aidan's face " _but_ I want to get to know you better before" he trails off 

"Before what?" I question  
"Be we take things _further_ he says  
I see something pass his eyes, desire? Maybe  
I feel a tingle run down my spin  
"What would you like to know?" I question  
"Everything"  
"Everything?" I repeat  
Aidan brings his coffee up to his lips and nods his head  
"What kind of everything?"  
Our food arrives 

"Favourite colour, favourite book as a child, those kinds of things" he says and starts digging into his lunch  
"Mmm, okay"  
We eat in silence for a minutes before Aidan says "so?"  
"So?" I say with a mouthful of food _so lady like Addy_  
Aidan chuckles "favourite colour love"  
I wipe my mouth "oh umm, probably red"  
"Reds a good colour"

"Yeah,but not bright red, I love that deep burgundy blood red" 

"What are your parents like?"  
"My parents, hmmm, still hopelessly in love with each other, makes me sick sometimes" I laugh "their great, very loving, easy to talk to, they don't judge" 

"They sound great" Aidan says  
"Yeah they are"

"What about your brother?" Aidan asks  
"Finn?"  
Aidan nods his head  
"He's a shit head" I say with a smirk  
Aidan laughs  
"He is though! Total big brother pain in my arse, he's always been over protective, but I love him either way"  
"Nothing wrong with protecting your baby sister, I'm sure I'd be the same"  
"His fiancé Mya is amazing, I've no idea how she puts up with his shit half the time, the stubborn bastard he is,they've got a little girl Rosie" I say fondly  
"Oh aye? What she like?"  
"Typical three year old, has em' run off their feet half the time" I take out my phone and pull up a picture of Rosie  
"This is her" I hand him my phone  
Aidan smiles at the picture "she's beautiful" "Yeah she is, gets it from her Ma'" I laugh "Do you want kids?" Aidan asks _wow, that's outta left field_ I sqirm in my seat "ah maybe one day" "What about you? What's your family like?" I ask  
Aidan runs a hand over his chin "just like any other I spose' mam works in a carpet shop and my Da's an electrician"  
"They still togther?"  
"Oh aye"

We finish our lunch and Aidan pays as much as I protest

We leave the cafe and Aidan takes my hand in his again, my chest tightens   
"What did you want to be when you were little? He asks  
"Hmm, that's a tough one, I wanted to be a fairy and a teacher at one point" I say   
"A fairy sounds like more fun than a teacher" Aidan says 

I nod my head "true, but not very profitable, did you always want to be an actor?" I ask   
"Not always, I did a few things before I went to acting school, I worked with my Da for a while"   
"How was that?"  
"Fuckin' painful, shocked myself somthin' awful"  
I laugh and Aidan bumps me with his hip. I laugh again, Aidan wraps an arm around around my shoulder and pulls me close to his side and presses a kiss to the side of my head. I sigh and move closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder for a second. We get back to the hotel "what are you doin' for the rest of the day?" Aidan asks as we make our way to the elevator "mm, nothing really, wake Davey up, if he's not up already" I say "why?" I ask as we walk into the elevator. A frown forms on Aidan's face 

"Everything okay, Aid?"   
Before I know it Aidan's lips are on mine, one hand planted firmly on the back of my neck holding me to him. When we pull away I'm out of breath "Christ" I murmur "aye" Aidan replies "wanted to do that all mornin'" Aidan says   
"Hmm, me too" I say   
Aidan rests him forehead on mine "what is it with this elevator?" I say Aidan chuckles. We reach our floor and walk to my door. Aidan again pulls me close, wrapping his arms around my waist, we kiss again, Aidan lifts me off the ground a little, his tongue runs over the seam of my lips and I eagerly part them, Aidan's tongue slips into my mouth and I moan, Aidan lowers me back to the floor and walks me backwards until my back hits the wall, Aidan presses his hips into mine, the feeling of his hardness sends a jolt of pleasure through me and I gasp. Suddenly my room door is swung open and Davey steps out, we pull apart quickly 

I hear Davey laugh "sorry guys, just ah yeah, never mind" I hear the door close and I bury my face in Aidan's chest "oh Christ" I mumble   
I feel Aidan's chest shake _the little shits laughing_ I pull back and look up at him "don't laugh, it's not funny!" I scold   
"It's a wee funny love"  
I groan "I feel like my parents just caught me!   
Aidan leans forward and presses a firm kiss to my lips "I'll come by later?" He asks   
I nod my head "yeah I'd like that"


	14. Author's note

Hi all my lovely readers,   
i've been thinking of getting a beta, preferably someone who reads and enjoys my stories.   
if you are interested please inbox me


	15. Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy & Davey spend some time together   
> Davey gets somethings off his chest that have been on his mind for way too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> Finally an update for you all :)
> 
> This chapter will be a short one, I'm sorry!  
> Hope you all enjoy! please comment let me know what you think
> 
> Thanks xxx

I push myself off the wall and walk into my room.  
Davey is sitting on the couch, a smug look plastered on his face 

"so have fun?" He wiggles his eye brow suggestively  
i smirk "actually i did" i walk over and sit down next to him, i tuck my legs under myself and face him "we went out for lunch"  
"and?" Davey asks  
I run a hand over my face "Talked about what happen last night"  
"good, good, but ah _what_ did happen last night?" Davey says "you _were_ meant to tell me this morning" 

i laugh"you sure you want all the details?" i question  
"yep, lay em' on me"  
i raise a brow at him "okay, so after the club we walked back here, we kissed in the elevator, well more liked made out"  
"anyway" Davey says  
"okay, alright _anyway_ Aidan walked me back here, made out some more. I asked him to come in... for obvious reasons" i feel my face heart

"Addy are you... are you blushing!" Davey says with a laugh  
"shut up!" i say "anyway, he turned me down"  
"seriously? even after they way you were looking last night" Davey says in disbelief  
"yep, said he wanted us to get to know each other better before we went there" i say "then he left, i went to bed, then you came back, woke me up from an _Amazing!_ dream by the way"  
Davey laughs "i can imagine, so thats it?"  
"thats it"  
"do you want things to go further with him?" He asks 

"yeah, i think so" I say  
"you think so?" Davey questions  
"yeah, I think so, I mean... isn't it kinda too soon?"  
"too soon? for what? for you to be happy? for you to find someone who want you as much as you want them?" Davey says sharply  
"jesus Davey calm down" i say  
"No, Addy I won't, You deserve to be happy, and not get fucked around on by some douche bag"  
i stare at him for a beat "what this really about?"  
Davey lets out a sigh "listen babe, you know I love you right?"  
I nod my head "yeah, Davey i do and I love you too"  
"Addy, I want you to be happy, I _NEED_ you to be happy babe, I know I fucked things up with us" he says  
"No,no you didn't, i'm pretty sure that was both of us" i say  
"babe, seriously, it was all on me, if I hadn't of enlisted we could of still been together" he says sadly 

"do you honestly believe that?" i ask  
"what?"  
"do you honestly believe we would have still been together if you hands of joined up?"  
"Well yeah, I loved you so much Addy" Davey says  
"And I loved you too, you were my first love, but I don't think we would still be together" I say  
Davey gives me an angry look "hold before you go and get all pissed off on me let _me_ finish, I think things would of been good for a while yeah, but you and me babe, we weren't a forever kinda thing, you and I both know that, things would of gone bad, its just they way we are, too much alike sometimes" i say  
I watch him for a reaction, he relax a bit "I always wondered what would of happen if I never left, like, would we get married? have kids? that kind of stuff, i'd think about you and feel like such a dick for leaving" 

I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me "You were never a dick, well maybe sometimes, but I don't blame you for joining up, you needed it, remember what you said to me in that letter you left me? you told me that _you_ wanted to make something of yourself, be someone that _you_ could be proud to be and i think you did it, don't get me wrong I fucking _HATE_ watching you leave i'm always so scared you won't come home" 

Davey kisses the side of my head "I'll always come home Addy"  
"yeah i know, still scares the crap outta me tho, but anyway, don't think about what if's with us okay? we had our time" i sit up and look at him "your my best friend Davey and i'll always love you"  
Davey's face softens " love you too Ads"  
"how long have you felt like this?" I question "been on my mind for awhile, always thought you were pissed at me for leaving you, then when i came home and we broke up, just felt like i needed to make things right" "things with us have all ways been good Davey, now no more sad shit" i say as i stand up "hows about we order a fuck load of room service, make a fort! and just veg for the rest of the day?"  
Davey laughs "what about your uncle and lover boy? he smirks  
"fuck everyone else, your not here for long, i'd rather binge on junk food and bad T.V with you"  
Davey laughs again "alright sounds good" 

"good, you order room service I'll get the fort ready" i say  
i grab all the pillows and blanket i can find and start pull the couch cushions off the couch, a few minutes later I'm done.  
"looks pretty sweet Ads" 

"right i'm gonna let Uncle know we are indisposed for the night" i say  
"don't for get the Irish" Davey says  
i roll my eyes, I send uncle a text explaining that Davey and i were gonna spend the rest of the day/night catching then sent a similar one to Aidan  
_Hey Aid, do you mind if get a rain check on tonight?_  
he replies instantly  
_sure, everything' ok?_  
_yeah, just going to spend some time with Davey_  
_ah no worries, talk later? ___  
i smile down at my phone _course :)_  
_Grand, have fun_

our room service arrives, i switch on the T.V as Davey sets up our food.  
"what did ya put on?" Davey asks  
"Drop dead Fred" i say with a wide smile  
Davey shakes his head "somethings never change"  
we settle into put "fort" and i hit play. 

we are half way through the movie when Davey says "Ads, got a question for ya"  
i pause the movie and look over at him "yeah? whats that?"  
"well its more of a preposition" He says  
"yeah...i'm listening"  
"How about this, _IF_ by the time we're thirty-three and neither of us are married..." He trails off  
i give him an odd look "yeah? keep going"  
"if we ant married by then, we should do it, get married that is" Davey says  
i stare at him in shock for a minute "So you want me to be your back up plan?" i say  
Davey shrugs his shoulder "yeah, and id be yours"  
"umm... sure, why not? i'll be your back up wife" i say with a small laugh  
"yeah, back up wife, something like that" He says with a laugh 


	16. Update

NOT A CHAPTER 

Hi lovely readers, wow I hadn’t realised how long it has been since I updated this story, I seriously lost all motivation for this one. However I am currently working on a new chapter that I am aiming to have up by this Friday. Also! I am still keen on getting a beta, so if anyone is interested please let me know! 

Again, so so sorry for the lack of updates! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if it's crappy I havnt written in ages, let me know what you think 
> 
> Irish translations (I hope)   
> Addy you well? -go maith?   
> Yeah I'm well- Tá mé go maith  
> So, please tell me you smacked him one? le do thoil inis dom smacked tú air ceann?  
> Love you too-grá agat freisin  
> Cock head -ceann coileach


End file.
